


Odd One Out

by hunter_king



Series: Supernatural - Wincest [32]
Category: Suprnatural
Genre: Alpha Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Claiming, M/M, Masturbation, Mean John, Omega Sam Winchester, Possessive Dean Winchester, Scent Marking, Slash, Swearing, Top Dean Winchester/Bottom Sam Winchester, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 01:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 23,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16692829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunter_king/pseuds/hunter_king
Summary: Dean cares about Sam. He cares about him a lot. And John is worried that Dean cares for Sam a little too much.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the abo_bigbang in September 2013  
> Beta'd by samanddeanfan1  
> Art by evian_fork ([here](https://evian-fork.livejournal.com/142894.html))

Ever since his eldest son had been little, John knew there was something wrong with him. The way he would look at the youngest boy was just unnatural – as his brother, he shouldn’t have been looking at him with such emotion in his eyes. Sure, with the life they had been shoved into, it was natural for them to have a strong bond, but John was worried that Dean may be taking it too far. Then again, without a mother to show him the ropes, it was no wonder Dean was confused about how he was supposed to feel about his brother.

For that, John kind of blamed himself. He should have seen the signs earlier and put a stop to it right then; after all, it had started when Dean turned six. Now, ten years later, Dean still looked at his brother like he was a piece of meat – like he was someone that Dean wanted to take to his room and thrust his knot into. John couldn’t let that happen. His sons were not going to mate. Sure, there was nothing wrong with incestuous mates, but John had never been fond of the idea. And if Dean was an alpha, he wanted Sam to be one as well. Of course, they wouldn’t know until Sam’s thirteenth birthday at the earliest, and the suspense was killing John.

He still had about two months to go before Sam turned thirteen, and he saw no other solution to the Dean problem than the one he had come up with a few nights ago. It would kill him to lose Dean, but he had to protect Sam. So when he went on his next hunt, he took Dean with him, turning on his son once the demon was dead and beating him almost to death, warning him that if he ever came back to find him or Sam, he’d finish the job.

As John crawled into the driver’s seat of his truck, tears streamed down his cheeks, his foot slamming on the gas pedal as he sped back to his younger son. He had no idea what he was going to tell Sam, but he was confident that he’d figure it out on the way back. After all, he had a _long_ drive, and no one to keep him company. 

When he finally arrived at the hotel he was calling home for the time being, John had everything worked out. Pushing the door open to the room, he smiled sadly at his youngest son, instructing the younger boy to have a seat on the bed. Once Sam did as he was told, obviously confused by where his brother was, John started in on the lie. “Sammy, something happened while Dean and I were on the hunt,” he explained, tears welling up in his eyes once more. “The thing was too fast. It had me on the ground and Dean…he tried to help me, but it just got pissed off.” 

He could see the moment his son realized what he was telling him and John knew the waterworks were coming, but he had to keep going. John had to say the words, otherwise, they weren’t true. “He’s dead, Sam. The thing killed him. I couldn’t get to him in time, and it got the best of him.”

Sam reacted just as John assumed he would. First, the younger boy screamed at John that he was lying and that he didn’t believe him. Then, the blame came, Sam hollering that it was John’s fault and he should have tried harder to keep Dean safe – that he should have never taken him on that stupid hunt to begin with. Finally, Sam broke down, allowing John to hold him close and stroke a soothing hand through his hair and down his back as he sobbed for the brother that he’d lost. 

As soon as Sam had cried until he had nothing left, John had them packed up and Sam in the front seat of the truck. He was almost sure that Dean wasn’t going to come back to find them, but he wasn’t going to take any chances. John needed to get Sam out of here just in case Dean didn’t listen and he tried to come back for the younger man. This was the only way John knew how to protect Sam, and no matter how badly he felt about it, he wasn’t going to change his mind. Sam would get over this – he was a Winchester. They knew how to get past grief and make the best of it.

The drive lasted about four hours and Sam luckily slept through most of it. John knew that he was doing the right thing. Now that Dean wasn’t around to influence Sam’s change, it was possible that he would turn out to be an alpha. Dean had been a good son, but the way he looked at Sam just wasn’t right. Sam shouldn’t have to go through that – he shouldn’t have to be subjected to those lustful looks and have to think if he was supposed to do something about them. Now his son was free to do whatever he wanted with his life. John just hoped that Dean was smart enough to stay the hell away from them both. 

His eldest son knew how to take care of himself – John had taught him everything he knew, and if he knew what was best for him, Dean would leave them alone. After all, Dean was an attractive kid – he could go off and find any beta –or omega – that he wanted. He didn’t need to be focused on Sam like he was. As far as John was concerned, he was doing both of his boys a favor.

**~~**

Dean groaned softly as he finally rolled onto his belly, pushing himself to his feet. His father may have been a beta, but he packed a punch like an alpha. He couldn’t believe that John would go so far as to beat him practically to death in order to get him away from Sam. And it was all for nothing. Dean would never have hurt Sam! Sure, Dean loved Sam and he felt connected to the younger man, but he would have never done anything to his brother that Sam didn’t want. Dean wasn’t that kind of man.

Apparently, that meant nothing to his father though. Now, Dean was just pissed. The alpha in him was screaming that he needed to return the favor, but Dean had more control than that. What he did want was Sam, though. His brother wasn’t someone he was willing to give up, and if John thought he was going to just lie down and take this shit from him, then John didn’t know Dean as well as he thought he did. Dean would have Sam again – one way or another.

Once he was steady enough to walk, Dean started towards the Impala, needing to get himself checked into a hotel room and cleaned up. Tomorrow, he’d go back to the hotel John was staying at just to make sure they hadn’t moved on, though Dean was about ninety eight percent sure that they had. John wasn’t dumb enough to think that Dean wouldn’t come back for Sam, so the older man probably had his brother half way across the country by now. Still, Dean wanted to make sure before he put more distance between them.

Flopping into the driver’s seat, Dean hissed in pain as his abused body screamed at him for the rough treatment. He started the car once he could move without too much discomfort, relaxing as the familiar rumble of the Impala’s engine calmed him down. Dean pulled into the first motel parking lot he came across, getting himself a room. Once he’d taken a shower and managed to get all the blood off himself, he was already starting to feel better. Glancing at his cell phone to make sure no one had tried to call him, Dean turned in for the night, knowing that he had a big day ahead of him when the sun came up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Three Years Later**

Sam hissed in pain as he pushed himself through the door to the bathroom, flopping onto the shower wall as soon as he was close enough to do so. His fingers slipped three or four times before he finally managed to get the water turned on, leaving it as cold as he could possibly stand it. At the moment, John was away dealing with a poltergeist in Amherst, leaving Sam alone in this crappy motel to deal with his heats alone. And they had been running from the police in the last town, so they hadn’t even been able to stop anywhere and get Sam his suppressants, so he was going to have to deal with the full effect of his heat, too. And it wasn’t like John was even in the same _state_ as Sam, so it would have been pointless to call him. John had dropped him off in Sioux Falls in case he would need to find somewhere to stay safe; Bobby Singer lived around these parts and Sam could easily track the older man if it was necessary.

As odd as it sounded, it had happened before. Once John had been off on a hunt and Sam was in the motel room he’d paid for waiting for his father’s return when he’d come into heat. Unfortunately, there had been a pack not far from the motel in town and they’d smelled Sam’s heat, which made them go into a near frenzy. John had barely made it back in time to save his son from being raped by several of the alphas in the pack.

After quickly stripping out of his clothes, Sam stepped into the shower, sighing as the cold water cascaded over his body. He was so hot – his skin radiating so much heat that he could have sworn he had a fever. Sam wasn’t going to be able to make it – this was too much for him. Without the suppressants, he was going to go crazy. His body was already begging for a knot and he wasn’t even in the full throes of his heat yet. By the third day, it was going to be impossible for him to control himself.

He stayed under the spray for a good half hour before he felt like he could control himself a little better. Slowly, he moved from the shower, getting a towel and drying himself off. His cock was hard, standing at attention and begging to be touched, so Sam moved to the bed, sprawling out as best as he could. One hand started to slide down his body slowly, stopping briefly to play with his pebbled nipples, Sam biting into his bottom lip to keep the moans that wanted to spill from his throat. 

Continuing his path downwards, Sam yanked at the knot in his towel, letting the sides fall open so he could wrap his hand around his aching member. At the first touch, he moaned softly, hips bucking off the bed to push his cock deeper into his hand. His slick was already leaking from his hole, lubricating himself for the cock that he wasn’t going to receive. Sometimes, Sam thought about using toys, but he was too scared so right now, it was just about jerking himself off so he didn’t have to walk around with a stiffy all day. After all, he had planned on going out tonight and he wanted to be able to think past his heat. The kid had to eat, after all. And even in the diners, it was hard to keep himself centered if he was too overtaken by his emotions.

Of course, tonight Sam didn’t plan on going to the diners. He was sixteen now and he had little contact with the outside world when his father wasn’t around. Besides, he was old enough now that if he wanted to go off on his own and have some fun, he should be able to. After all, his father had shown him how to take care of himself after the last time. And really, what were the odds of alphas all ganging up on him for one common goal again? Sam didn’t think it would happen. He just wanted to have some fun for once in his life.

Since John wasn’t here to stop him, Sam was going to do it. As far as he was concerned, nothing bad was going to happen. He could slip into one of the clubs, dance with a few of the alphas and be back before the sun rose. After all, it wasn’t like he was planning on allowing any of the mutts to slam their knot into him and make him theirs. That was something that he definitely wasn’t ready for. 

His body tensed in pleasure as he felt the familiar heat coiling low in his belly, his hand moving faster along his length, squeezing just a little harder on the upstroke. With a breathy moan, Sam was coming all over his hand, working himself through his orgasm before he flops onto the bed, arms and legs spread wide as he calms himself down. It had been way too long since he’d done that and it felt so fucking amazing.

Lying there, unmoving, Sam just stared at the ceiling, thinking about which club he wanted to hit tonight. Honestly, he’d seen quite a few on the drive here, and there was only one that looked like it was even worth his time. There were so many people waiting in line to get in that Sam wasn’t even sure he’d be able to make the cut, but he had to try. After all, he was an omega, _and_ he was in heat, so he probably warranted a little special treatment. At least that’s what he thought, anyway. He’d only ever met one other omega and she had flaunted her stuff to get things she wanted – it had worked, so Sam wasn’t above trying it.

The sun was down before Sam even realized it, the young man scrambling off the bed and grabbing some tight-fitting clothes that he kept at the bottom of his duffel hidden away from his father for these occasions alone. Once he was dressed, Sam took a minute to look at himself in the mirror before he jogged out of the room, making sure to lock the door behind him. After all, if anyone went in there and saw the guns in Sam’s duffel, he was sure that he’d have an issue on his hands.

It wasn’t too far of a walk to get to the club, Sam smiling at the bouncer, dimples out in full force, which got him right into the club. Taking a seat at the bar, Sam flashed his fake ID which he was given for emergencies only, claiming that he was twenty-one instead of sixteen. Sure, some people questioned it, but the bartenders generally didn’t when he was in upscale clubs like this. Once he had his drink, Sam scanned the floor for anyone who looked like they were worth dancing with. He found a few contenders, smiling softly at each alpha who shot him a look. This way he got free drinks _and_ he got to dance his heart out, rubbing against anyone who would allow it. Teasing had always been something he was really fond of.

As the night went on, Sam couldn’t even remember how many drinks he’d had, or how many dance partners for that matter. He was feeling a little woozy, so he figured that he needed to get himself into the bathroom and cool off for a minute. After all, it wasn’t unusual for him to feel this way when he was in heat – especially with being around all of these alphas, all vying for his attention. It was hard to keep up.

But Sam had wanted this and there was no way he was going home before two o’clock in the morning. No one left the club until they were kicked out unless they had someone to go home with. And Sam had already made the decision to go back to his motel room alone tonight. There was nothing on this green earth changing his mind about that one. Although he was sixteen, Sam wanted to remain a virgin until he found his mate. A lot of people made fun of him for it, but he didn’t care. He wasn’t going to just spread his legs for anyone who came sniffing around him. Sam had a mate out there and when he found him, he wanted their first time to be special.

Unaware of the glowing jade eyes that were watching him, Sam made his way to the bathroom, allowing the heavy door to fall closed behind him as he made his way directly to the sink. Turning on the cold water full blast, Sam cupped his hands and allowed the water to flow into them, splashing it on his face and rubbing his hands down and around his long neck. The coolness of the water against his flushed skin was already making him feel better. 

Just as he was about to leave, Sam was grabbed from behind, the new arrival spinning Sam around and pinning him against the sink he had just been standing at. Sam recognized the man as one of the alphas he had been dancing with earlier that night. The guy had gotten a little too handsy, telling Sam that he was going to knot him and make him beg for more, so Sam had gotten away from him quickly. Now, he was seemingly trapped in the bathroom with this punk, and Sam was worried that he was going to have to use those skills John had taught him so long ago.

Adam – Sam remembered that was his name. The man had been pushy and Sam had only been thinking about getting away from him. Apparently, the man couldn’t take a hint though. “Did you think I was just going to let you get away from me that easily, little omega?” Adam asked, his breath hot and heavily induced with alcohol on Sam’s cheek. “I meant what I said on the dance floor. You won’t have to come back to places like this once I’ve got you full of my knot.”

“I said no,” Sam argued, pushing at Adam’s chest. It was like the man was an immovable force though, his alpha strength making it nearly impossible for Sam to get away. And it wasn’t like Sam was a weakling either – he was actually a lot bigger than most of the omegas he’d ever met. “And I meant it.” Again, although it did absolutely nothing to get Adam to back down, Sam shoved him, harder this time. “Let me go.”

Panic started to rise in Sam’s body as Adam merely laughed at him, pressing his body closer. There was no denying the man’s erection pressing against Sam’s hip, causing Sam to groan softly in displeasure. His father had told him that alphas were strong, but Sam had never really encountered one since that time they’d attacked his room, and he hadn’t been trying to fight them off then. But Sam knew this was one of those times that he was going to have to get away on his own – no one was coming to his rescue. And although he knew it was dirty, Sam pulled his leg up, his knee connecting with Adam’s groin, causing the alpha to fold over in pain, his hands moving to cup his manhood, releasing Sam.

Without hesitation, Sam bolted for the door, only to have his ankle grabbed, sending Sam falling to the floor. Instinctively, Sam shoved his hands forward, catching himself so he wouldn’t smash his face against the cold, unforgiving tile. Roughly, he kicked his feet out, trying to connect with the alpha’s face, though he missed his mark – the other man was just too fast for him. “You’re a feisty little omega bitch, aren’t you?” Adam asked, not even trying to keep the excitement out of his voice. “I’m going to have so much fun claiming you, Sam. You can kick and scream all you want, but it won’t change anything.”

Just as Adam straddled Sam’s hips, pinning his arms to the floor above his head, the bathroom door burst open, cold glowing eyes locked on Adam, pinning the smaller alpha to the spot. A low rumble escaped the new arrivals chest, his hands balling up into fists at his sides. “Get the fuck off of him,” the man growled, his voice leaving no room for argument. 

Clearly, the man before him was very strong and feared because Adam scrambled back as if he had been burned, his eyes wide as he stared at the man who had interrupted him. As soon as he was free, Sam quickly pushed himself to his feet, hugging himself protectively – he had no idea if he wanted to try to get past this man who was now blocking the door because a part of him seemed even scarier than Adam. His whole body was vibrating with barely suppressed rage and it made Sam kind of worried about what was going to happen next.

Now Adam was visibly shaking with fear, the alpha scurrying backward into the corner, pressing his back against the cool plaster of the wall. “D-D-Dean,” he gulped, giving the other man a small smile. “Hey, I didn’t k-know you were going to b-be here tonight.” If he had known that Dean was going to be left out of his cage, he probably would have stayed in for the night.

Dean Singer had made quite the reputation for himself in this town. He was ruthless – he shot first and he asked questions later. Everyone who knew him – or knew _of_ him, even – knew that he wasn’t to be messed with. His father had abandoned him a few years back and now he lived with Bobby Singer, the town drunk. The rumors around the town were that Dean had lost his mate and he spent all of his time looking for him, hunting demons and anything else that got in his way while he was at it. Most of all, people knew not to fuck with Dean because he’d never lost a fight when he was actually trying. And although many had tried, no one could take him down when he really wanted something.

Hearing the name, Sam’s whole body stiffened, his breath catching in his throat. But no, it couldn’t be – this couldn’t be his brother. Sam’s brother had died years ago; John had told him the whole story. His brother had been ripped to shreds by a black dog, and he was dead. Still, those eyes – they seemed so familiar. And the man’s scent – Sam felt like he knew him from somewhere.

Although he kept his eyes on Adam to make sure the scumbag didn’t move, Dean’s attention was focused on Sam. “Are you okay?” he asked, eyes ticking to the young omega briefly to see the shaky nod of his head before they were back on Adam. Reaching out towards Sam, Dean ordered, “C’mere. I’m getting you out of here.” He could smell the heat on Sam and he wondered why he would have been so dense as to come here on a night he was having his cycle. Every alpha out there right now was having a fit trying to figure out where that delicious scent was coming from and if Dean hadn’t been watching Sam, he would have gotten raped by Adam. God, for someone as smart as Sam was, he was acting very stupid.

As he waited for Sam to take his hand, Dean glared at Adam, baring his teeth, his canines slightly longer than they usually were in his anger. “I swear to God, if you ever even _think_ about touching him again – if you even _look_ at him – I’ll rip your throat out.”

On a normal day, Sam wouldn’t have left with a stranger who seemed to strike fear into an alpha who moments before had been an immovable object trying to molest him – especially after the words that had just left his mouth – but he just wanted to get out of here. And it seemed like this guy – Dean – could take care of him at least until they got to the parking lot and Sam could get home. God, he never should have come out tonight. But he was sixteen and he’d just wanted to have some fun. Well, now he knew where that got him. Now, he knew why John was always warning him to stay inside with the salt lines in place and the doors locked.

Hesitantly, Sam took the man’s extended hand, gasping in slight shock when Dean yanked him out of the bathroom and started pushing his way through the dancing bodies. A few people tried to touch Sam and coax him into dancing again, but one look from Dean had them pulling their hands back quickly before they scurried off towards the opposite end of the bar. Sam was seriously confused about this man, and he suddenly found himself wanting to get away from him too. He just wanted to get away from everyone – he could go back to his motel room and just pretend like this night had never happened.

When they burst through the club doors and Sam felt the night air prickling over his skin, he tried to pull his hand away from Dean, but he wouldn’t have any part of that, his grip on Sam tightening. Again, Sam tugged at his hand, eliciting a deep growl from Dean. “Um…t-thank you for w-what you did back there,” Sam started, biting into his bottom lip. “But I-I just want to go home, okay?”

To think that Sam actually had a home was laughable. The younger man had four walls and a door, but it wasn’t his home. His _home_ was with Dean. Of course, he didn’t expect Sam to realize that. Instead, he needed to lay down the plan and not leave any room for argument. “I’m not letting you go back to him, Sam,” Dean assured the younger man. He just got his brother back – there was absolutely no way he was letting John get his damn hands on him again. Now, it was Dean’s turn to steal Sam away from John.

Fear began to ebb its way into Sam’s body as he tried to pull his hand away again with no success. “What are you talking about?” Sam asked, his breath catching in his throat when Dean yanked him towards the parking lot that Sam was trying to walk away from. “Not letting me go back to who? Adam? I wouldn’t want to – believe me.” Although Sam felt like he may have known this man from somewhere, that didn’t mean he wanted to go anywhere with him just yet. He needed more evidence – more hard facts that this was his brother Dean before he trusted him. 

It was actually laughable the way Sam’s mind seemed to work. Of course Dean knew that Sam wouldn’t go back to Adam. Hell, the younger man probably had no idea he was even his brother. After all, Dean hadn’t seen Sam in three years, and he looked a lot different now that he was grown up. Sam probably didn’t even recognize him. And honestly, Dean could use that. “I’m not talking about Adam,” he explained, making sure to keep a slightly rough grip on Sam’s hand to let the younger man know that he wasn’t going to let him go. “You’re coming with me. I can keep you safe.”

“But I don’t want to go anywhere with you,” Sam argued, his bravado growing now that it seemed like this man wanted to keep him safe – for now, anyway. “I said I really appreciate everything you did for me – you know, stopping that alpha dick and all – but I want to go home now.” Sam didn’t know how much longer John was going to be gone, and he didn’t want the older man to get worried about him. Sure, he had his cell phone, but that didn’t mean much. If John called, Sam was going to have to admit that he went to a club, and that’s the last thing he wanted to do.

A small gasp escaped Sam when he was shoved against the passenger side of a large, shiny, black muscle car that seemed so very familiar. With just a quick glance at the hood and the inside of the car, Sam could tell that it was a 1967 Chevy Impala. And although his whole body was screaming at him that this had to be his brother – there were just too many coincidences for it not to be – he was fighting the thought. If this was Dean, that meant his father had lied to him about his brother’s death and he just wasn’t ready to accept that.

Sam couldn’t think of it too much though because before he knew it, Dean was pressed tightly against him, his face in the crook of Sam’s neck as he breathed in his scent. It felt different from when Adam had been pressed against him though; when Adam was pinning him to the sink, Sam had been afraid, thinking of his next move so he could escape – now, Sam was tilting his head to the side, offering Dean more access to his neck. Hell, he was practically baring his throat for the guy to claim him!

Another small gasp escaped Sam when Dean’s fingers curled around his biceps, pulling Sam closer to him as a strangled noise that could only be defined as a whine spilled from his lips. “Sammy,” Dean whispered softly, his fingers tightening around Sam’s arms to just this side of painful, Dean practically yanking Sam impossibly closer, leaving absolutely no space between them. He almost couldn’t believe that Sam didn’t have a scent on him. Then again, he had to figure that their father would have kept the younger man locked away – like a fucking princess in the highest part of the tower protected by a damn dragon, or something.

It took him a few minutes to compose himself after having Sam so damn close. And his brother being in heat didn’t help a damn thing either, making Dean’s inner alpha thrash around inside him screaming _mine, take, must have, fuck him, mate, my Sammy, need now_. “God, Sammy, what were you thinking coming out here when you were in heat?” Dean asked, his eyes still half-lidded in pleasure as he stared at his brother. “And it’s your first fucking day, isn’t it? You were practically begging to get claimed – probably against your will – going into that club!”

Although Sam didn’t feel like he had to explain himself to Dean, he couldn’t help the words as they spilled from his lips. “I just wanted to have some fun. I wasn’t going to let anyone do anything to me. I can take care of myself, you know?” Standing a bit straighter, Sam added, “My father taught me how to fight off alpha dicks like Adam. And I didn’t need your help back there.” Frowning slightly when he realize that Dean was still gripping him tightly like that, Sam shoved at him. “And what the hell do you care, anyway? You don’t even know me.”

He almost laughed when Sam insisted that he didn’t know him. He knew Sam better than the younger man thought, but he wasn’t going to let on to that fact. “Yeah, you really looked like you were in control back there, Sam,” Dean scoffed, unable to hold back the chuckle that erupted from him. “If it hadn’t been for me, he would have raped you. And then I would have had to kill him.”

Dean didn’t even realize that he’d said the last part, but once it was out of his mouth, it was too late. He could already see that Sam’s interest had been piqued, and there was no way he could explain his way out of this. Then again, he couldn’t just tell the truth either. Coming out and saying that he was his brother who was supposed to be dead, and also his mate wasn’t exactly something that he could see Sam responding well to. Hell, he couldn’t see anyone responding well to that, honestly. 

So, instead of let Sam ask him about it, Dean pulled the younger man away from car and opened the passenger door. “Get in,” he ordered, all but shoving Sam into the seat and slamming the door behind him once he was sure all of Sam’s limbs were safe. He made sure to lock the door too just in case Sam thought he was going to get out of the car. Dean wasn’t going to take any chances tonight. He’d trusted his father all those years ago, and look where that had gotten him? Dean wasn’t going to make the same mistake with Sam. If he was to trust the young omega, Sam was going to need to _earn_ it.

As soon as Dean was in the car, he shoved the keys into the engine and sped out of the parking lot. He didn’t think anyone would be stupid enough to come out here now, especially since no one had followed them earlier, but he wasn’t going to risk it. Sam smelled so damn good that it would even make the smartest, most composed alpha want to rip his clothes off and claim him. And with Sam running around unclaimed with not even a hint of an alpha scent on him, he was just asking for trouble.

That was going to end tonight. Dean knew that Sam was his mate, and although he wasn’t going to necessarily _claim_ Sam tonight, he was going to at least make sure he had his scent on him. No other alpha, beta, or whatever the hell else thought they were going to get their hands on what was his would even try anything if Sam had his scent. At least not any of them who wanted to survive the night, anyway. Even the damn ‘knot-head’ alphas like Adam knew that you didn’t fuck with an omega once he had another person’s scent on him. 

Sam wanted to get out of the car. Being in here with an alpha that he didn’t know kind of freaked him out. And the fact that Sam had no idea what this guy’s intentions were didn’t help matters either. It would have been easy to fling the door open and just jump out of the car, but he didn’t want to have to deal with patching his scrapes up later, so he stayed in the passenger seat like a good little omega. But that didn’t mean he planned on behaving once they weren’t in a moving vehicle – Sam had a rebel streak a mile wide and he wasn’t afraid to use it. Even on an alpha who seemed to strike fear in the hearts of other alphas. Sam Winchester wasn’t afraid of anyone.

When the car came to a halt in the lot of a salvage yard that Sam was very familiar with himself, Sam made his move. Dean had been coming around the car to open Sam’s door for him, but Sam beat him to it, making sure to kick the door open, hard. It hit Dean across the thighs, giving Sam a chance to scramble out of the car, almost falling flat on his face in his haste to get away, and run towards Bobby’s house. If there was anyone who could help him now, it was Bobby.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam ran into the auto yard and used the old cars to shield himself from Dean’s view. He honestly didn’t know why he was running from the man who had saved him from being raped, but there was just something about the way Dean made him feel that made Sam want to run. The young omega had never felt the pull of an alpha before, but with Dean, he’d actually bared his throat for the man. And if he was being completely honest with himself, he was a little disappointed when Dean didn’t take the bait.

He didn’t like feeling that way. Sam liked to be in control of his emotions and he wasn’t right now. Dean could use him like a puppet if he wanted to, and Sam didn’t like it. Still, he wasn’t dumb enough to think that he would be able to stay away from Dean for long. After all, the older man had his scent and the cars weren’t going to keep him out of sight forever. 

Sure enough, Sam was grabbed from behind, arms wrapped around his waist as he was dragged up against a strong, muscled chest. He tried to fight, hitting Dean’s hands and kicking his legs out when the other man picked him up off the ground. “Let go of me!” Sam shouted, nails digging into Dean’s arms and almost drawing blood.

When he felt the nails digging into his skin, Dean grunted in pain, lifting Sam off the ground once more and all but carrying him towards the small hut behind Bobby’s house. “Dammit Sam, knock it off!” he ordered, shoving the younger man into the hut and slamming the door once he was inside. Studying his wounds, he gave Sam a small glare. “What the hell, Sam?” he asked, locking the door so Sam couldn’t get out. “I’m trying to help you here.”

Deep down, Sam knew that Dean was just trying to help him. He knew that he was being dumb probably trying to run from Dean, but he didn’t care. His father had taught him not to go along with something if it didn’t feel right and this didn’t feel right. Of course, Sam didn’t think that Dean was going to hurt him, but that still didn’t do anything to squash the feeling that Dean wanted something from him. Why else would Dean have saved him from Adam in the bar? And the way Dean looked at him had Sam squirming and feeling uncomfortable in his own skin.

Then again, Sam had a feeling his whole problem with Dean was the fact that he’d gotten him to bare his neck for him without even really trying. Sam had never done that for an alpha, and he had no idea why he had done it for Dean. Sure, he’d heard and read all about mates and the strange things you do when you have found one, but Sam didn’t think Dean was his mate. He barely knew the man and if he was being honest with himself, Dean scared him. Not to mention there were too many similarities between this man and his brother. Something was definitely going on here and Sam wanted to know what it was.

His eyes darted to the door that was just behind Dean. All he had to do was push the other man away and he could be out. Sure, it was locked, but Sam had never had any problems with locks before. A quick knee to the groin, and Sam was sure he could have Dean dealt with and he could be on his way back to the motel where John had dumped him. It was worth a shot, anyway.

Without giving it another thought, Sam darted towards the door, ready to fight his way out if he had to. Unfortunately, he underestimated Dean and the older man was able to grab him and shove him back against the bed before Sam could even think about kneeing him in the nuts, the young omega falling in a sprawl onto the hard mattress. Frustrated, Sam pushed himself into a seated position, glaring at Dean. “What do you want from me?!” he demanded, not caring that he was back sassing an alpha. If Dean wanted to do something about it, Sam was willing to take whatever he tried to dish out. “Just let me leave!”

“I’m not letting you leave, so you might as well quit acting like this, Sam!” Dean snapped back, his anger getting the best of him. “And if you keep trying this shit, I’m going to knock you out and tie you to the fucking bed – don’t think I won’t.” Dean knew that he was being harsh, but he’d already lost Sam once and he wasn’t going to let it happen again. If John found out that he had found Sam, the older man would probably try to kill him. And even if he didn’t, he’d sure as hell take Sam away from him again. But they were mates and Dean was prepared to fight his father to the death for Sam. After all, it wasn’t like John was really anyone to him – he’d lost that privilege three years ago when he’d abandoned him and stolen what was Dean’s.

Although Dean had insisted that he would follow through with his threat, Sam didn’t believe him. Defiantly, he got off the bed and moved towards the door, his left hand on the knob and his right hand working the lock open. He heard a growl behind him before he was grabbed, Sam not having time to think before an arm locked around his throat, one hand behind his head holding him in place. Sam thrashed, fought, and tried to get away, but before he knew it, he was getting weaker and weaker, his vision starting to dim.

This wasn’t how he had wanted it to be. Dean had been hoping that Sam would accept this offer to help him and they could get to know each other a little bit. Apparently, all Sam was worried about was running off to get back to their father though. It made a heavy pang of hurt blossom in Dean’s chest. He didn’t know why he thought Sam would trust him over his own father. After all, it wasn’t like John had done anything to Sam – he’d left that little side of him to Dean. 

Angrily, Dean shoved his unconscious mate on the bed, making sure to keep himself in check enough so he didn’t hurt Sam. Once he had the ropes tied tightly around Sam’s wrists and his ankles, he pushed himself to his feet, staring down at the younger man. He needed to leave his mark on Sam, but he didn’t want to do it while the younger man wasn’t conscious. He had kind of hoped that Sam would _want_ him to at least get his scent on him. After all, if Sam was going to go out, he needed that kind of protection. Sure, Dean wished Sam would just stay in and use toys to relieve himself when he was in heat like all of the other unmated omegas he knew, but he didn’t think that was going to happen.

Sighing, Dean left the hut, moving towards Bobby’s house instead. When he walked into the house, he flopped into one of the kitchen chairs that was pulled out from under the table and gratefully accepted the beer Bobby offered him. “You look like shit,” Bobby muttered, taking a seat across from the man he had considered his son for the last three years. “Wanna talk about it?”

Really, no, Dean didn’t want to talk about it. But he knew Bobby was just going to keep bugging him if he didn’t open his mouth about it. “I found Sam,” he answered, keeping his story short and sweet. Unfortunately, Bobby wasn’t going to stop at just that. At his insistent ‘and,’ Dean continued, “He was at a fucking club on the first day of his heat, and I had to stop that little shit Adam from raping him! I mean, Sam’s so fucking stupid that he doesn’t even have the scent of another alpha on him!” Anger was getting the best of him and Dean knew he needed to calm down. “He could have at least rubbed himself on John’s clothes before he left so he had _some_ kind of scent on him.” Sure, an alpha could choose to ignore a beta’s scent on an omega, but it was better than nothing at all.

It was obvious that Dean was still angry about the events of the night, so Bobby didn’t push too much on the subject. He just hoped Dean scared the hell out of Adam and the little shit never tried something like that again. “So, what did you do with Sam?” Bobby asked, hoping that kind of veering into another part of the story would make Dean calm down. “Take him back to the motel he’s staying at with his dad?”

“Of course not,” Dean answered without really thinking about it. “I wasn’t going to let John get his filthy hands on him again. I just got Sam back – there’s no way I’m going to give him up so easily.” Now that he was thinking about it, he shouldn’t have said that. Bobby had John’s cell phone number, and if he thought it was necessary, he’d probably call John and let him know where Sam was. Sure, Bobby hadn’t betrayed Dean and told John he was with him for the last three years yet, but Dean knew it was possible. After what his own father – his own flesh and blood – had done to him, Dean had a rough time trusting anyone these days.

A small, confused frown came to Bobby’s lips when Dean explained that he hadn’t taken Sam back to John. “Well, then where is he?” he asked, a sense of dread coiling in his gut. He’d been with Dean the whole time he’d been searching for Sam – he’d seen the lengths Dean was willing to go to get his brother – his _mate_ – back in his arms. And although he knew Dean wouldn’t hurt Sam, he was a little worried about what he might do to _keep_ him.

Yeah, he definitely shouldn’t have spilled his guts about that one. “I have him tied to the bed in the hut out back,” he answered, dipping his head so he didn’t have to meet Bobby’s gaze. “I tried to be reasonable with him, Bobby,” he explained once Bobby huffed his disapproval. “But he wouldn’t listen. And he kept trying to leave. If he goes back out there and another alpha finds him, I might not get there in time. And I haven’t marked him with my scent yet, so there’s no way I’m letting the kid out of my sight until I do.” And even then, Dean didn’t think he was going to let Sam get away from him.

Bobby frowned as he shook his head, glaring at Dean. Sure, he loved the kid like a son, but sometimes, he could be such a fucking idiot. “Don’t suppose you left the boy have his phone, did ya?” Bobby asked, his frown deepening when Dean just stared at him in confusion. “You realize that he’d John Winchester’s son, don’t you Dean? That if John tries to call and can’t get ahold of him, he’s going to know something’s wrong? And guess who he’s going to call to figure out what’s wrong with Sam? Me, Dean. He’ll call me.”

Now it was all clicking into place. Bobby was worried that John was going to figure it out that Sam had been…taken, for lack of a better word. But John Winchester didn’t scare Dean – not anymore. And he would take him out if he had to because there was no way he was letting the other man get to Sam. The younger Winchester was _his_ and he was willing to fight for him if he had to. After all, it wasn’t as though John didn’t at least contemplate killing him for Sam. John had to know that Dean would do the same thing.

Still, he didn’t want to put Bobby in the middle of this. “Don’t worry, I have Sam’s phone,” he assured the older hunter. “If he calls, I’ll just give it to Sam. I mean, once he realizes that we’re mates, he’s not going to do anything stupid.” Pushing himself from his chair, Dean added, “Which reminds me, I have a mate to mark. I mean, I can’t just keep him locked up in the hut until he comes to his senses. He has to go out, right? And once he realizes that he’s been marked, he’ll accept his feelings.”

With that, Dean left the house, moving to the hut once more. Sam was still out when he walked in and Dean was starting to think that maybe that was better. After all, from what he had seen of his brother so far, Sam wasn’t exactly too thrilled about letting an alpha claim him, so there was no reason to believe Sam would want Dean to mark him either. Still, it needed to be done, and Dean wasn’t going to not do it just because Sam didn’t want it. After all, if it meant keeping Sam safe, then he was going to do it – no matter what the cost.

Just as he leaned down and brushed his lips against Sam’s, the younger man was stirring, his body tensing when he realized that he was bound. “Wha--?” Sam asked, shying away from Dean’s touch when he tried to run his fingers through Sam’s hair. “Dean, what are you doing?” Sam asked, his voice holding a mixture of fear and anger. “Let me out of these things. You can’t keep me here like this! It’s against the fucking law!”

Dean knew there was a reason he’d preferred Sam when he was unconscious. “Shhh…” he whispered, running his fingers through Sam’s hair a moment before he stood. “Don’t worry about it. I’m not going to hurt you – I promise.” Slowly, he worked the button of his jeans open, pulling down the fly and reaching into the new opening, pulling his semi-hard dick from his jeans. “You’re not safe without the scent of an alpha on you if you’re planning on going out on your own.”

The sight of Dean exposing himself like that had conflicting emotions rising in Sam’s body. On the one hand, he was scared as hell that Dean had been lying and he was going to try to force himself on Sam, which wasn’t something Sam was going to allow If he could help it; on the other hand, another part of him was almost begging Dean to just do it. His body was still in heat and for some reason, this particular man brought out something in Sam that the younger man just…didn’t know how to react to. “W-What are you going to do to me?” Sam asked instead, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes ticked from Dean’s face to his cock.

He could tell that Sam was a little scared, and Dean couldn’t blame him for that. After all, this wasn’t exactly a real straight-forward scene. But Dean wasn’t just going to come out and tell Sam the details of what needed to happen in order for Sam to be marked. Sure, they weren’t going to have to have sex, but it was close. Well, maybe not, but Dean still felt like it was kind of a violation on Sam.

Still, it needed to be done. Obviously, Sam wasn’t going to protect himself, so Dean needed to be sure that Sam had his scent on him. Slowly, he crawled onto the bed with Sam, straddling the younger boy’s waist. “It’s okay, Sammy,” he whispered softly, leaning in and brushing his lips across Sam’s cheek. “I’m not going to hurt you. Just gotta get my scent on you so no one can hurt you.”

There it was again – the nickname. His brother had called him ‘Sammy.’ Usually, Sam didn’t like the nickname unless it was coming from his brother – though, with Dean he actually found it kind of relaxing. His body slowly started to relax under Dean, Sam licking his lips as he turned his head, lips brushing against Dean’s own before the older man pulled back, causing Sam to whimper softly. “Are-Are you gonna claim me?” he asked, the question sending a shiver down his spine. God, he didn’t even know if that’s what he wanted, but he felt a real connection to Dean. From everything that he’s read on the internet, Sam knew that having a connection with someone meant that they were supposed to be together.

Hearing Sam ask the question threw Dean off. He wanted nothing more than to claim Sam, but he wasn’t going to push something like that. “Sammy,” he gasped, giving his head a small shake as he gripped Sam’s hips, pulling Sam up against him tighter. “I want nothing more than to claim you, but for right now, I’m just gonna… _mark_ you. There are so many things that I need you to know about me before we can do something like that, okay?”

Although Sam couldn’t deny that he was disappointed, Sam nodded, letting him know that he understood where he was coming from. He’d never been marked before, but he had seen pornos with that general idea as the focal point. Hell, sometimes when he jerked himself off during heats, he would imagine that someone was making him. Now, it was actually going to happen, and he was a little scared. More than a little, actually. And the fact that he was tied to a bed did nothing to help with that.

His tongue slowly slid out to lick across his lips as he watched Dean wrap his fingers around his now rock hard cock. Slowly, Dean started pumping himself, eyes half-lidded as he stared at Sam. Honestly, Sam didn’t think he would have ever allowed something like this to happen, but surprisingly, he kind of liked it. After all, Dean wasn’t hurting him or anything. And he wasn’t trying to claim Sam, which kind of had the kid’s mind at ease. Not the mention that the idea of seeing Dean jerk himself off in front of him – _because_ of him – was pretty damn hot.

It didn’t take long before Dean was moaning above him, his strokes getting faster, more erratic as he pushed his hips up, driving his cock into his fisted hand. Sure, he had hoped that it would have been Sam’s hand on his cock, stroking him so good, but he highly doubted it. After all, this was new for Sam – the kid didn’t know that he was his mate and Dean wasn’t going to push. At least not now. Once Sam had his scent on him, Dean would be able to think more clearly, and he’d be able to tell Sam everything. Hopefully, Sam would be able to accept it and believe Dean over whatever lies John had spewed to him the night Dean disappeared.

“Oh God, Sammy,” Dean moaned, the hand that wasn’t working his dick shoving at Sam’s shirt, pushing it up off his abdomen to reveal Sam’s smooth, tan flesh. God, Sam had abs that you could flip a fucking nickel off of and Dean just wanted to touch. But he had more important things to worry about as his hand slid along his cock a few more times, twisting when he reached the head. His balls finally drew up tight against his body as heat coiled low in his belly. He could feel his knot expanding. Of course, Dean knew that it wouldn’t actually fully expand because there was nothing for him to tie on to, but he could still feel it there just under the surface – practically begging Dean to bury himself into Sam’s tight heat.

When he came, Sam’s name was on his lips, the older man working himself through his orgasm and making sure that his spunk landed on Sam’s tanned torso. Once he was fine enough to actually move without feeling light-headed, Dean rubbed his hands through his own cum, spreading it all over Sam’s belly and up his chest. He smirked slightly when he ran his thumbs over Sam’s nipples, the nubs pebbling beneath his ministrations as Sam gasped softly.

Finally, Sam was marked. Dean didn’t have to worry about the kid getting himself into trouble when he went out. _If_ he decided to go out again, that was. Dean was kind of hoping that Sam would decide to stay with him now that he had been marked. They could talk more about who Dean actually was and why he chose to protect Sam. And then if it led to Dean claiming Sam as his mate – taking what was rightfully his to have after all of these years – Dean wasn’t going to regret it.

Leaning over Sam, Dean smiled, brushing his lips against the younger man’s cheek once more. “I’m gonna let you out of these things now Sammy, okay?” he whispered, gently untying Sam’s wrists before he moved to do the same to his ankles, rubbing the skin where the ropes had chafed him with a small frown. “Does that feel better, Sammy?” he asked softly, nuzzling against the younger man’s neck. God, he wanted Sam so fucking badly.

A few moments ago, Sam had been all but begging this guy – albeit subtly – to knot him, but now all Sam wanted was to get away. The man seriously had some kind of possessive issues and Sam didn’t want to have any part of him. He had seen markings done before on his laptop while he was jerking off, but he’d never actually witnessed it in person. And he didn’t like it – the whole thing was practically a claiming without actual penetration, and Sam didn’t want any part of it.

Without warning, Sam shoved at Dean’s shoulder, knocking the older man off him. “Get off of me!” he ordered, pushing himself to his feet and yanking his shirt down. “What the hell is wrong with you?! Don’t you know that it’s not right to just walk around and mark people without their consent? I mean, seriously, I don’t know if it’s a fucking alpha thing or what, but omegas – or anyone really, I would assume – don’t like to be treated like some sort of fucking property! Or at least I don’t, anyway!” Grabbing the door handle, Sam yanked it open, thankful that Dean hadn’t locked it when he came back in here. “I’m leaving now. Don’t try to stop me. And just…leave me the hell alone. Just because you…marked me, or whatever, doesn’t make me yours.”

Dean didn’t even flinch when the door slammed closed, a small smile on his lips. Sure, he didn’t like the idea of Sam leaving, but there was really nothing he could do about it – well, not without making Sam angrier with him, anyway. Besides, Sam had his scent now, so Dean didn’t need to keep a close eye on him. If he wanted to find him, all he had to do was focus. And he didn’t have to worry about others touching what was his because no matter how hard Sam tried to scrub off the smell of Dean, it was going to stay there. 

No amount of soap was going to change that.

To say that he was surprised that Dean didn’t follow him would have been an understatement. Surely, Sam thought the other man was going to catch up with him and tackle him to the ground before he dragged him, kicking and screaming to the hut again. But it didn’t happen. Sam had actually managed to make it back to his motel room without being stopped by anyone. It was odd, but he wasn’t going to look into it too closely. After all, he hadn’t told Dean where he was staying, so maybe the other man wouldn’t be able to find him. Sam could hope, anyway.

He needed to call his dad. If he didn’t check in with John every night, his father got really mad. Sure, half of the time John didn’t answer, but Sam left a voicemail to let him know everything was all right anyway. It just made Sam feel better – his dad was all he had left now and Sam liked to keep them both sane when he could.

Of course, he got John’s voicemail, but he left a message and he was already starting to feel normal again. Sighing, he pushed himself off the bed and walked to the bathroom, stripping out of his clothes as he went. He could feel the dried cum flaking off his skin every time he moved and Sam hated the feeling. It was bad enough that he had to feel his own slick dripping and drying on his legs when he got horny – he didn’t want to have to deal with an alpha’s cum on his skin too. Not to mention that he just wanted to get the scent of Dean off of him.

While he was in the shower, Sam made sure to scrub at his abdomen roughly, trying to erase every trace of Dean ever having been there. When he finally got out, the water was cold and his torso was practically scrubbed raw, but at least he felt a little better. His phone ringing was what had actually dragged him from the shower, the young man thinking that his father may have been calling him back. When he saw that it was Bobby, he actually contemplated letting it go to voicemail before he picked it up and answered.

“Hey son, I was just wondering how you were doin’?” Bobby answered when the younger man picked up the call. Dean had come back into the house and was watching television, and from the smile on his face, Bobby figured he’d accomplished his marking of Sam. Now, Bobby knew that Dean would never do anything to hurt Sam, but he just wanted to check and make sure that he didn’t traumatize the young omega, or anything.

Although Sam knew he probably shouldn’t tell Bobby what happened, he wanted the older man to know that he had a nutcase living in the hut behind his house. “I’m fine,” he snapped into the phone, rubbing the towel down his chest and frowning at the angry red patch of skin there. “But are you aware that you have a crazy person living in the hut behind your house? I mean, he practically kidnapped me and then he fucking jerked off on top of me and came all over my chest.” Normally, he wouldn’t have gone into details, but he wanted Bobby to have the visual. “And if that wasn’t bad enough, he rubbed it in so it was _all_ over me, Bobby! I _just_ got out of the shower, and I still feel dirty.”

Seeing Dean smirk as he walked into the kitchen, Bobby frowned at him, rolling his eyes. “Yeah, I heard,” he assured Sam over the receiver. “Dean can be kind of an idjit sometimes. It’s not his fault. It was the way he was raised.” Of course, when the words came out of his mouth, Bobby knew that he had just basically insulted himself in a sense. Everyone in this town thought that Dean was Bobby’s son, so Bobby must have had a hand in raising him. “His mother was an outspoken beta and she taught Dean to just take whatever he wanted sometimes. I’ve been working on it, but he’s got a thick skull.”

Another small frown came to Sam’s lips at Bobby’s words. He’d known that Bobby had a son, but he’d never met him until this evening. Up until about two years ago, Sam hadn’t even known Dean had existed, so he wasn’t really too surprised about that. “Yeah, well, you can tell him that just because he tied me to a bed and came all over me doesn’t mean I’m his. And that the next time I go out, I want him to leave me alone if he sees me. I’m not some little brat who needs to be protected, or anything. And if I want to have sex with an alpha, I’ll do it. Whether Dean approves or not.” 

Now that Sam was done with his rant, he realized just how tired he was. Sighing, Sam pressed his index and middle fingers to the bridge of his nose before he explained, “Listen Bobby, just…keep your kid on a leash. I’m tired, so I’ll talk to you later. Good night.” 

He didn’t give Bobby a chance to say anything else before he hung up, tossing his towel onto the floor in the bathroom before he flopped onto the mattress. It took a few minutes and a lot of wiggling before Sam was finally comfortable enough to at least stop moving. He wasn’t sure he’d be able to sleep after everything that had happened, but he was going to try. After all, he didn’t want to sleep the day away tomorrow. His dad was going to be getting home soon and Sam didn’t want him to think that he’d slept the whole time while he was gone. Besides, he was in heat, which took a lot of his energy. Sam needed to sleep if he wanted to stay healthy.

After what seemed like hours, Sam was finally able to doze off. It wasn’t the most peaceful sleep he’d ever gotten, but it would do for now, he supposed. After all, it wasn’t like he had the ability to shut his brain off while he was sleeping. That would have been awesome, though.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sam panted as he felt the hands, lips, and tongue teasing him moving all over his body. It felt like they were everywhere at once and he was so conflicted – he wasn’t sure if he wanted it to stop, or keep going. He hadn’t seen the man’s face that was with him yet – he knew it was a man because of the hands that were groping him and the cock that was pressing against him – but Sam wasn’t scared. Usually, he would have been fighting tooth and nail to get away, but right now, he was actually pushing himself closer and begging for more._

_It felt really good, actually. Sam felt like he knew this person and it was just…_ right _to be under him, enjoying everything the other man was giving him. His back arched and he gasped out a shocked breath when the man wrapped his hand around Sam’s hard cock, stroking Sam slowly, making the young man moan and beg for it. “P-Please?” Sam whispered, already feeling his slick leaking down his thighs. He wanted this so fucking badly. His body was shivering with want – with_ need _, and this man wasn’t giving it to him. Why the fuck wasn’t he giving him what he needed?!_

_“Please what, baby?” the man above him asked, hot breath fanning over Sam’s cheek. His hands slowly slid down Sam’s body, gripping his hips and pulling Sam impossibly closer, letting their hard dicks make contact as he started to rock his body, giving Sam the delicious friction he’d been begging for. While Sam was distracted, the man leaned in, pressing his lips to the juncture where Sam’s neck met his shoulder, tongue peeking out to tease Sam’s skin. The wonderful sounds of the younger man moaning under him were almost too much for him to handle, his canines extended in his lust. “Sammy, can I?” he whispered, looking in Sam’s eyes and practically begging with his own._

_Without hesitation, Sam nodded, licking his lips as the thought of someone claiming him – especially this someone – had his dick twitching where it was trapped between their bodies. Slowly, he turned his head to the side, extending his neck to reveal the smooth, untouched skin there. He wanted it – he wanted to feel the man’s teeth pierce his skin as he was claimed. Sam wanted to be with this man forever – let him take care of him when he needed it and just have someone he could always turn to. He wanted him to be his_ mate _._

_As soon as he felt the canines pierce him flesh, Sam moaned, his body rocking against the man above him, hands on the man’s ass, pulling him in closer. He wanted to come. He needed to get off while those teeth were claiming him. “Oh God,” he breathed softly as he felt his orgasm coming on, feeling the man’s knot pressing against him. “Fuck…yeah, c’mon,” he pleaded, groaning softly when the man pulled his teeth away from his neck and crushed their lips together instead. Sam could feel his own blood in the man’s mouth and somehow, that just made it all hotter._

_When his orgasm finally hit him, Sam’s back arched off the bed, his spunk shooting into the air and coating not only his mate’s stomach and chest, but his own as well. He slumped back onto the bed, panting as he tried to get himself to calm down. That had been the most amazing thing he had ever experienced. He had no idea why he had waited for so long – why he’d been so afraid to just let the alpha take him._

_A hand roamed over his skin as he was coming down from his high, causing a small smile to come to Sam’s lips. “Mmm…feels good,” he mumbled, rolling towards his mate and languidly kissing the other man. He could have gone another round, honestly. After all, it wasn’t like he had actually had sex yet. Sure, they’d both come, but that didn’t mean anything. Sam wanted to feel his mate’s knot expand inside him and tie them together for hours. That was going to be so hot._

_Almost as if the man had read his mind, he pushed Sam onto his back, grabbing one of Sam’s knees and shoving his legs apart. “Let’s make this official, shall we?” he asked, his jade green eyes burning with want and pleasure – all for Sam. He was lucky he even managed the shaky nod that he did, letting his mate know he wanted it – wanted to feel him inside, filling him up with his seed._

_They wasted no time as the cock was shoved roughly into him, Sam groaning in a mixture of pain and pleasure as his fingers gripped at his mate’s back, nails leaving little crescent moon shapes on his skin. Although it hurt, felt like he was being split in two, it felt so good at the same time, his mate’s dick pressing against his prostate and sending shivers running through his body once more. “Oh God, Dean…” Sam breathed, his fingers curling in the other man’s hair and yanking him down for a deep, passionate kiss._

Sam jerked awake, his body dripping with sweat and his boxers sticking to the head of his dick because of the wet dream he’d had. God, he felt like such a fucking teenager – he’d promised himself he wouldn’t act like this when he turned thirteen, but here he was. Sam blamed Dean for this. If the alpha hadn’t grabbed him a month ago and came all over him, none of this would have ever happened. He’d _never_ had wet dreams before, and now it was happening.

“Do we need to go to the clinic again?” John asked, looking a little paler than he usually did as he gripped the door he’d just walked through. Sam had been asleep when he left, so he’d decided to just run out and grab some take-out for the both of them. What he had come home to though had him wondering if they should just take their dinner on the road with them and continue on their way to Sioux Falls. Apparently, Bobby was having a ghost issue in his town and he’d called John in to help.

Heat flushed Sam’s cheeks, the young man gripping the sheets and pulling them up to his neck. “No!” he snapped, frowning at his father. “I’m fine.” He knew that he still had suppressants left over from last month, so he’d be fine for at least another month. And just because he’d had a wet dream didn’t automatically mean that he was going into heat. God, his father could be so damn dumb sometimes. Then again, Sam supposed that he couldn’t blame him. John wasn’t an omega, so there was no way for him to know what it was like, or what the signs of his heat were.

Sighing, Sam slid off the bed, grabbing a pair of jeans and a T-shirt on his way. Once he was dressed, he took the salad his father offered him and started to dig in. They didn’t really talk all that much, not that Sam minded. He was too busy thinking about what he was going to do that night. John needed to sleep, after all, but Sam had just taken a nap, so he could go out. Sure, his last time hadn’t been all that great, but if he stopped after just one time, he’d never have any fun. And he was going to head to a more high-end club tonight, so maybe there wouldn’t be as many scumbags at this one as there had been at the other. 

Once dinner was finished, John watched television until he finally fell asleep, giving Sam the perfect opportunity to slip out. Of course, he still didn’t plan on letting an alpha knot him, but he did just want to get out and have some fun. Dancing, drinking, and maybe even a little making out all sounded like fun to him. His fake ID worked just as it had the last time and before he knew it, he was getting alphas all over the bar to buy him drinks.

There was an attractive alpha sitting at the other end of the bar and Sam was shamelessly flirting with him using his eyes. He kind of wanted the alpha to come over here and talk to him, but he didn’t think the alpha was planning on it. Much to his surprise, he was wrong. The alpha was shorter than him and less built, but he had the bluest eyes Sam had ever seen. They were almost mesmerizing and Sam just wanted to get lost in them for a little while.

Before Sam knew what was happening, he and the alpha were stumbling into the back of the club that was designed to let alphas and their omegas have some privacy. The alpha – Jimmy – had his hand up Sam’s shirt and he was just about to shove him down onto one of the mattresses before his heightened senses picked up the scent of another alpha. Quickly, Jimmy pulled back, his eyes that had moments before ben dark with lust now bright with fear. “Oh, sorry,” he apologized, giving his head a small shake. “I didn’t know you were with Dean.”

Sam didn’t have a chance to explain before Jimmy was gone, tangling himself up in the sheer curtains separating the rooms from the club in his haste to get away. Great, now he wasn’t even able to make out and have some fun without the alpha he was with running away. Sighing, he pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning against and headed back into the club. He figured he might as well go home since it wasn’t like he was going to get any action tonight.

As he was leaving the club, he ran into someone, Sam nearly falling on his ass. “I’m sorry,” he muttered once he’d righted himself, getting a good look at the alpha – it was clearly an alpha from his scent – that he’d barreled into. Oh God, this was just his luck. “Oh, it’s you,” he spit out, frowning at the man in front of him. “Just leave me alone. And give me my phone back!”

Dean smirked as he turned on his heel, following after Sam when the younger man tried to walk away from him. “What’s the matter Sammy?” Dean asked, the smile still firmly planted on his lips as he handed Sam the phone, the younger man snatching it from his hands. “Did you come here looking to have a meaningless hookup, and the alpha you wanted turned you down because you smell like another – _stronger_ – alpha?”

In all of his years, Sam had never been annoyed by an alpha as much as Dean annoyed him. The man had no limits, and Sam just wanted to clock him. “What’s your obsession with me?!” Sam asked, turning so that he was now facing Dean, his eyes gleaming. “Why won’t you just leave me alone?!”

“Because I can’t!” Dean answered, taking a step closer to Sam and barely resisting the urge to grab the younger man and pull him against his chest. “You think I didn’t try to leave you alone when I realized that you wanted nothing to do with me, Sam? I just…I can’t. I want you too badly. And if you knew the truth about who I really was, you’d probably hate me for my feelings, but I don’t care about their either. I just…can’t care about it because _everything_ about you pulls me in, Sam.”

Although moments earlier, Sam had wanted to just get rid of Dean, now he was intrigued. Apparently, Dean wasn’t being honest about himself and Sam wanted to know the truth. “Who are you?” he asked, brows knit in confusion. “If you’re not who you say you are, then who are you really? And why do you think I’d hate you if I knew the truth?” 

When Dean tried to push past him, Sam didn’t think before he grabbed Dean’s elbow, forcing the older man to turn and face him. “Don’t walk away from me!” he yelled, acting a lot stronger and a lot braver than he felt right now. “Tell me the truth!”

He didn’t think when Sam grabbed him, the alpha inside him taking over as Dean grabbed Sam’s biceps and shoved the younger man into the wall, following after him and pinning Sam there with his body. Growling softly, Dean pressed his face into the crook of Sam’s neck in an attempt to ground himself so he didn’t hurt the one person in this world he wanted to keep safe. “Why don’t you ask your father, Sam?” he suggested when he felt enough like himself. With that, Dean pushed himself away from the wall, stalking off in the direction of the motel room he’d rented for the night.

Nothing made sense anymore. Before he’d met Dean, his life had been so fucking simple. But now he was questioning everything – including his decision to never let an alpha claim him. For some reason, no matter how much Dean annoyed him, Sam actually kind of wanted him. It was weird. He’d rather not think about it. Instead, Sam threw himself into the older man’s words from earlier that evening. If Dean thought he should ask his father about why he might hate Dean if he knew the truth, that’s what Sam was going to do.

Luckily, he made it back to the motel before John woke up, Sam frowning at his father’s journal which he’d left on the table. Usually, John kept it packed away where no one could get to it. And although Sam knew he shouldn’t even think about looking at it, he found himself taking a step closer to the table, his hand reaching for the small leather book.

“Sammy?” John asked, his voice still rough with sleep as he pushed himself onto his elbow. “What are you doing up so early?” His son got up early all of the time, sure, but he’d never been up _this_ early. Hell, he’d gotten up before John, which was unusual. Something was up and John wanted to know what it was. Sam had told him that he didn’t need to go to the clinic, which meant he wasn’t going into heat, so this had to do with something else.

A small frown came to Sam’s lips when John asked what he was doing up so early, the younger man giving his shoulder a small shrug. “I fell asleep early last night – couldn’t sleep anymore,” Sam lied, flopping into the chair closest to him. There were so many ways he could start this conversation, but Sam wanted to go a route that might not get him into a whole bunch of trouble. After all, there was no need to get himself grounded during his quest to figure out the truth. “So…what do you know about Bobby’s son?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip as his eyes ticked to John briefly before going back to the tabletop.

Bobby’s son? That came way out of left field. “Um…I’ve heard of him, but I’ve never actually met him,” John answered, frowning at his son. From what he could tell, the kid had lived with his mother for most of his life until she fled the country and the boy had to move to Sioux Falls and stay with Bobby. Apparently, they had a pretty good relationship and he was a well-rounded kid. Not to mention that he was a damn fine hunter as well as a strong alpha.

It hit John just then that Sam had been in Sioux Falls about a month ago and it was very possible that he could have met the boy. Now, John hadn’t really given much thought to the kind of person he wanted Sam to mate with, but he didn’t want it to be someone Bobby Singer was associated with. Sure, he trusted the man enough to watch his son while he was gone, but any offspring of that man couldn’t have necessarily been a good thing. “Why are you asking Sam?” he asked, quirking a brow in Sam’s direction.

The only answer he received was a non-committed shrug. “I was just wondering,” Sam muttered, biting into his bottom lip. God, this was harder than he thought. Eventually, he was going to have to spill the beans because he wanted to know what Dean had meant back at the club, and he wanted to know what his father had to do with it. “His name’s Dean. Doesn’t that seem…I don’t know, weird? I mean, did Bobby steal the name from you, or was it the other way around?”

Now, John’s interest was more piqued than ever. If Sam was talking to someone named Dean who claimed to be Bobby’s son, there was a chance that it was all a lie. After all, John hadn’t killed his son three years ago, so there was a chance that Dean was sniffing around Sam now. It was foolish of him to think that Dean wouldn’t come looking for Sam eventually. With the way Dean had looked at Sam when they were younger, he was surprised that Dean hadn’t found him sooner. “What are you getting at, boy?” he questioned, hating that Sam was beating around the bush.

“Don’t get mad,” Sam started before blowing out a long breath. “The last time you went on a hunt, I kind of snuck out on the first night of my heat and went to a club. I wasn’t planning on doing anything there, but this alpha wouldn’t leave me alone. He cornered me in the bathroom and tried to rape me. And he would have succeeded if it hadn’t been for Dean.” Taking another breath, Sam continued, “When we left the club, Dean wouldn’t let me go back to the motel. Instead, he took me to Bobby’s place and he…marked me.” Sam wasn’t sure if John knew what “marking” was, but he wasn’t about to enlighten the older man.

Instead, Sam continued with his story, ignoring the fact that John seemed to have gone a few shades paler. “I didn’t see him again until last night. When you fell asleep, I went to another club. And I was kissing this alpha, but he stopped when he realized that I was wearing someone else’s mark. Anyway, I was storming out of the place when I ran into Dean. He was all smug at first – until I told him to leave me alone.”

This was the good part, so Sam made sure to keep his eyes locked on John Winchester the whole time. “He told me that he couldn’t. That everything about me drew him in and if I knew who he really was, then I would hate him for feeling that way. So I asked him who he was if not the man he’d been pretending to be, and you’ll never guess what his answer was.” 

Oh no, this was it. His son knew the truth and now he was going to want the details of it. John felt ashamed for what he had done to Dean, but he had only been doing it to protect his youngest. If Sam found out, John had wanted to be the one to tell him. “So, you know?” John asked, licking his lips as he hung his head. “I only did it to protect you, Sam. Dean always looked at you like you were something to shove his knot into and I couldn’t let that happen. He was too attached to you. I was worried that he was going to influence your change.”

It was no secret that John had wanted Sam to become an alpha, but Sam had always figured that was because he’d lost Dean. Never in his right mind would he have believed that John would do something to his brother – his own _son_ – in order to make Sam an alpha. And it hadn’t even worked! Sam had still turned out to be an omega. All these years, John had been lying to him. Sam _trusted_ him and it had all been a lie. “What happened that night?” Sam asked, his eyes locked on John’s. “Dean didn’t die, did he? What did you do to him?!”

Deep down inside him, Sam had known. There was always a little voice in his head telling him that there was no way his brother was dead. If Dean was gone for good, Sam would have known. He would have _felt_ it. But John was his father and Sam didn’t think he would lie to him like that. Especially not about something as huge as his brother’s death. It was just cruel.

This was a conversation that John had hoped he’d never have to tell Sam. It wasn’t something he was proud of and he knew it wasn’t going to win him any brownie points with Sam. Not that he had been winning any _Father of the Year_ awards before, but this was really going to put a rift between them. “There weren’t any black dogs on the hunt,” he started, keeping his head bowed. “It was just a routine hunt – something I could have even done myself. Just one little demon that took about twenty minutes to exorcise. When…we were finished, I turned on Dean. The kid looked so stunned – he had no idea what to do. I beat him until he was almost unconscious before I warned him to stay away from you.” Lifting his head, John added with a stubborn lock of his jaw, “I told him that if he ever tried to find you, I’d kill him.”

Sam felt sick. He needed to know what had possessed John to do that, but he was afraid that he wouldn’t like the answer. His father looked remorseful, at least. “Why?” he asked softly, his eyes filling with tears because he felt so betrayed right now.

“Because I knew that if I didn’t do something, Dean was going to make you his mate,” John answered, a slight hint of disgust in his voice. “And if he ever let you know his plans, you would have gone along with it because you were so fucking blind to Dean. I didn’t want you to think there weren’t other options out there – that you had to mate with Dena just because it’s what he wanted. There are so many other alphas out there for you to choose from. I didn’t want it to be your own fucking brother!”

Angrily, Sam stood from his chair, using his height to his advantage as he loomed over a now standing John. Sam shouted, his voice filled with more heat than he had ever felt, “You almost killed your own son and for what?! To make sure that he didn’t become my alpha if I turned out to be a beta or an omega?! What even made you think that Dean wanted that? Or that I would have allowed it to happen?”

Scoffing, John spat, “You know as well as I do that once an alpha sets his mind to claiming someone, the other person doesn’t have a choice. Not really! The alpha would wait until the right moment and then he would manipulate his mate into actually doing what he wanted him to do. There was no way I was going to let that happen to you, Sam. And even now, knowing what I know, I’d choose to do the same thing. I’m not going to let Dean make you his mate, Sam.”

Again, Sam felt his anger rising. “You shouldn’t have made that decision for me!” Sam accused, barely holding back the urge to clock his father. He’d never hit John before, but right now he was seriously considering it. But he refrained, taking a deep, calming breath as he took a step away from John and towards the door. “And I’m not going to let you make that decision for me now.”

A small frown came to John’s lips when he noticed that Sam was moving backwards. “What do you think you’re doing, Sam?” he asked, fear clenching his heart and gripping tightly. Apparently, Dean was around here somewhere and if Sam went out on a whim because he was mad at John and made a decision that could change his life forever, John was going to be pissed. “Don’t even think I’m going to let you leave this room, son.”

To think that John actually thought he had the right to tell Sam what to do now was laughable. “Don’t tell me what to do,” he snapped back, grabbing his duffel and slinging it over his shoulder. Everything wasn’t packed, but he didn’t care – there was enough in there to last him a few days. He could always buy new clothes and a tooth brush. “I’m leaving. And don’t try to call me either. I’ll contact you when I can look at you again without wanting to puke.”

With that, Sam ran out of the room, slamming the door behind him. 

He didn’t know how long he ran, not stopping until his legs felt like Jell-O and he was gasping for air. John hadn’t followed him, thankfully. Sam wasn’t sure what he would have done if John hadn’t listened to him and came after him anyway. Probably nothing because as much as he hated the other man’s guts right now, he was still Sam’s father – Sam still loved him. And although it was going to take a while for John to earn his forgiveness, Sam was sure he’d give it to him eventually.

But right now, Sam had other things to worry about. He was hungry, for one. Two, he was tired as fuck, and three, he realized that he’d left the only car with cash still on it in his pants pocket from the club a few nights ago – he’d used cash to get into the club last night. Those pants were still on the floor in the motel room. So, not only was he hungry and tired, but he didn’t have any money to help with either of those things. God, he was so emotional right now. And he didn’t understand why – it wasn’t like he was coming into heat. But he could feel his eyes filling with tears anyway. Sam was just so exhausted, both physically and emotionally, that he didn’t know what to do with himself.

Sighing, Sam pulled his phone from his pocket, all geared up to call Bobby and ask if he could come pick him up. After all, they were only a few states over since they had been heading towards Bobby’s place anyway. Instead, he found a new number in his phone, one that hadn’t been there before Dean – his brother – had taken his phone. With a small sniffle, Sam pressed send, waiting for the answer on the other end.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, his voice holding a hint of worry. “What’s wrong? Is everything okay?” If Sam was calling him, Dean figured there was probably something wrong. After all, it wasn’t like the young omega actually liked him enough to just call for a chat. They weren’t friends, or anything.

Although he knew Dean couldn’t see him, Sam shook his head, sniffling once more as tears slid down his cheeks. This was Dean – his brother, Dean – and it felt so damn good to finally have that suspicion confirmed. Sam knew there was a reason he’d felt such a close connection to Dean when he first met him – a reason he’d bared his neck and practically begged to be claimed. Sam loved Dean, and although he hadn’t been able to see it when he was twelve, it was far more than a brother should feel for his sibling. “Dad and I got into a fight,” Sam explained softly. “Can you come pick me up?”

Anger boiled inside of Dean when Sam’s words hit him. Dammit, he knew he shouldn’t have let Sam leave after he’d marked him. But he had been keeping a close eye on the younger man. Well, until last night when he’d told Sam to ask his father who he really was. Dean had gone to a bar and drank himself into a stupor that night. And of course, it would have to have happened when Dean wasn’t there to comfort Sam right away. “Where are you?” he asked, keeping his tone controlled so Sam couldn’t hear how pissed off he was.

Where was he? Hell, Sam didn’t even know where he was. Looking around his surroundings, Sam answered, “Um…outside of a convenient store on the corner of Smith and Wesson. It’s about…five miles from the motel room I was staying at.” He wasn’t sure if Dean knew where he’d been staying, so he added, “And about eight miles from the club you saw me leaving last night.”

Yeah, Dean knew exactly where that was. “Go inside,” Dean ordered, already moving to grab his keys. “And don’t talk to anyone. I’ll be there in a few minutes.” Dean knew that part of town and the people who inhabited it. He wasn’t very fond of the people there, and he was hoping that he could get to Sam before anyone tried to engage in conversation. After all, those alphas in that part weren’t exactly upstanding citizens. They wouldn’t care if Sam bore Dean’s mark – if he was unclaimed, they considered him to be fair game.

The knowledge had Dean slamming his foot on the gas pedal and tearing out of the parking lot, not caring that there was a police officer in the diner across the street enjoying himself a donut and a cup of coffee. He could try to stop Dean from getting to Sam – Dean would actually _love_ to see _anyone_ try to stop him from getting to his brother.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam frowned as he glanced around the convenience store. He didn’t like the way the cashier and his buddy were looking at him. Almost as if they thought Sam was going to go over there and offer himself up on a platter. Actually, Sam was pretty sure he’d seen the two of them at the club the other night dancing with another Omega. They’d bought him a drink, now that he was thinking about it. And now they were in here – the only other people aside from Sam – staring at Sam like he was a piece of meat and it was feeding time.

In an attempt to make it look like he wasn’t paying them any attention, Sam moved towards the back of the store, not really paying attention to where he was going. Before he knew it, Sam was in the aisle where condoms were sold – the last place he had wanted to be. God, if they didn’t think he was in here looking for a quick hook up before, they definitely thought it now. Sam could tell by the way their eyes lit up that they were barely stopping themselves from moving away from the counter. Well, he supposed that’s what he got for going inside shady convenience stores at this hour.

When Sam looked at the cash register again, the men were gone, causing panic to rise in Sam’s chest. He jumped slightly when a hand landed on his shoulder, the younger man turning to see who was there. It was the men from behind the counter, much to Sam’s annoyance. “Can I help you with something?” he asked, letting his voice drip with the feelings running through him. Generally, when Alphas heard how mouthy he was, they either gave up or pressed harder. Sam was hoping that since they back off last night when he didn’t go over to dance with them, they were going to leave him alone.

Unfortunately, that’s not what happened. “Ooh, aren’t you a feisty little bitch?” the taller one all but giggled, moving into Sam’s personal space and forcing the young Omega to take a step back. Now, Sam was pinned against the shelves and there was no getting away. He wasn’t liking his odds here. “Don’t you think he’s a mouthy little bitch, Reggie?” the man asked his friend, smirking when Sam glared at him.

“Oh, he’s a mouthy little bitch, Tim,” Reggie agreed, smiling widely as he tightened his grip on Sam’s shoulder. “It’s okay though, I like ‘em that way. They’re always more fun than the Omegas that just roll over and take it.” He smiled wider when Sam’s glare wavered, his fear slipping through his mask for a brief moment before he put it back up. Oh, this was going to be fun.

Although Sam was now scared out of his mind, knowing that there was no way he could take _two_ Alphas on at a time, he wasn’t going to let it show. Angrily, he shoved Reggie’s hand off him, making sure to keep his eyes on both Alphas so they couldn’t catch him by surprise again. “You better just leave me alone. My boyfriend’s over at the gas station across the street and if he finds out that you’re touching me when I have his mark on me, he’s going to be pissed off.” Smirking slightly, Sam added, “You might know him – his name’s _Dean Singer_.”

The reaction from the Alphas wasn’t what Sam had been looking for. Surely, Sam thought that they would back off, but they didn’t, instead smiling at Sam wickedly. “Well, now we know you’re lying. You see, Dean’s waiting for a mate that he lost three years ago. And since you were probably only a wee little pup back then, we know you can’t be Dean’s mate. So what if he marked you – doesn’t mean he plans on knotting you. He’s a one-were man, and you’re not his mate. Which means you’re fair game. Besides, we know Dean – he happens to be a good friend of ours – and he wouldn’t mind if we played with you for a little while.”

Before Sam had a chance to reply, Reggie had him flipped around and shoved against the door that led to the store room, pressing his body against Sam’s back and letting Sam feel his hardness pressed against him. “God, I can tell you’re going to be tight, little bitch,” Reggie hissed in Sam’s ear, reaching around and unbuttoning Sam’s jeans, growling in warning when Sam tried to struggle away from him. There was no way he was letting this opportunity pass by him. He’d heard that Sam Winchester was a virgin – hadn’t even used toys to relieve himself during his heats – and he wanted to tap that tight ass. His advances had been pointless last night, but now Sam didn’t have an option.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw Tim freeing his hard dick from his jeans and stroking himself, Sam thinking briefly that the guy was a pervert for trying to get off when his friend was attempting to rape an Omega. Then again, he shouldn’t have been surprised. Most Alphas were dick heads – Sam didn’t know what made Dean so different. _Dean_. He was coming for him. Sam didn’t have to worry about anything else right now. All he had to do was stall these men long enough for Dean to get here and save him.

Save him? Great, now Sam was starting to sound like an Omega in distress. He always hated those characters on television and in movies, and now he was becoming one of them. Roughly, he kicked out, trying to dislodge Reggie from his back, but it didn’t work. Instead, he managed to rub his ass back against Reggie’s stiff dick and make the Alpha moan in pleasure. “God, I knew you wanted this, you needy little bitch,” Reggie panted softly, yanking at the denim separating him from having Sam’s lower half naked for him.

He wasn’t going to make it easy for the other man though. He reached down and gripped the waistband of his jeans and held on tightly, not wanting Reggie to be able to get them off. Unfortunately, that’s when Tim decided to help, grabbing Sam’s wrists and pinning them to the wall beside his head. “Play nice, bitch,” Tim warned, grabbing a box of condoms from the rack behind Sam. “If you behave yourself, we might actually think about using these.”

Their laughter filled the air for about ten seconds before there was a choking sound and Reggie was ripped away from Sam. Tim practically tripped over his own two feet as he backed away from Reggie’s attacker, looking down at the blood pooling around his friend’s now lifeless body. “D-Dean,” Tim tried to smile, shoving his dick back in his pants as he continued to back away. “We didn’t know you were going to be in these parts tonight. W-What can I get for you?” By now, Tim was already behind the cash register, acting as though everything was normal – as though he hadn’t been trying to molest Sam a few moments earlier.

If Dean hadn’t been so worried about Sam, he would have followed after Tim, but instead he stayed with his brother. “Hey, are you okay?” he asked, frowning softly as he gripped Sam’s biceps, keeping the younger man from bolting. “I’m so sorry, baby, I got here as fast as I could. Did they touch you?”

Yanking his pants up, Sam quickly shook his head. “No, I’m fine,” he assured his brother, his eyes landing on Reggie’s body and locking there. Dean had done that – for Sam. “Can-Can we just get out of here?” Sam asked, hissing in slight pain when Dean gripped his chin and forced his head to the side, examining a bruise that was already forming on Sam’s cheek from where they’d shoved him against the wall. He heard the growl bubbling up from Dean’s chest, knowing that Dean wanted to rip Tim apart like he’d done Reggie. But Sam wasn’t going to let him. He really just wanted to get out of here.

Just as Dean almost lost control and was turning to go after Tim, Sam grabbed his arm, getting Dean’s attention once more. “Dean, please?” he whimpered, biting into his bottom lip as he pressed himself against his brother’s chest, letting Dean wrap his arms around Sam’s body and hug him closely. “Please, just get me out of here. Out of this convenience store, out of this town – get me away from our father. Please?”

Dean’s breath hitched in his throat at Sam’s words. The younger man knew – he finally knew that he and Sam were brothers and he wasn’t pulling away from him. Instead, he was moving closer, letting Dean touch without pulling away. Still, Dean had to know for sure if Sam knew the whole story. And he needed to know if Sam was okay with how things were going to turn out. After all, Dean wasn’t going to just force himself on Sam like everyone else seemed to be doing. “So, you know, huh?” he asked, biting into his bottom lip.

Slowly, Sam nodded, letting Dean know he did. “Yeah, I know everything. He told me right before I called you. Well, I mean, I ran away first and then I called you,” Sam babbled, giving his head a small shake at his own rambling. “You should have told me from the start that you were my brother. I would have believed you.”

A small chuckle escaped Dean when Sam promised that he would have believed him. “Yeah, sure you would have,” he bit out. “You didn’t know me, Sam. There was no reason for you to believe anything I said. Especially when it went against something that your father had told you. And let’s face it, you weren’t exactly fond of me when we first met.”

Although Sam couldn’t deny that, he frowned. “I would have believed you,” he repeated. “Because I knew, deep down, that you weren’t dead. I just…I couldn’t imagine my dad lying to me like that. About something so huge. And then to learn that he was actually the one who made you leave – I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to get past this, Dean.”

There was no way Dean was ever going to get past it, that was for sure. Sam may be able to forgive and forget, but Dean couldn’t. The man had kept his brother from him for years. There were nights when Dean thought he was going to go crazy until he finally managed to work up the courage to go to Bobby’s place. At first, he was worried that Bobby wasn’t going to believe him, but when the older hunter explained that John was running around telling everyone that Dean was dead, he knew he had Bobby in his corner.

That had been how he’d found Sam. Bobby had Sam’s cell phone number, and all Dean had to do was track it. Sure, it was a violation of Sam’s privacy, but Dean hadn’t been worried about that. And when he saw Sam in the club with other Alphas, Dean had almost lost it right there. He knew even when he was younger that Sam was meant to be his – apparently, John just couldn’t handle that.

Still, if Sam wanted to continue speaking with his father, Dean wasn’t going to stop him. There was one thing that he needed to know though. “So…now that you know the truth – that I’m your brother and I have these… _feelings_ for you – do you hate me? Think I’m disgusting just like John thought? Maybe you want to try to beat me to a pulp, too?” Well, Dean would let Sam beat him without a fight. After all, the last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sam. That, and lose Sam, but if the younger man didn’t want to be more than brothers, Dean was going to have to let him go. There was no way he could just be Sam’s _brother_. He needed more. He needed _mate_.

“No,” Sam answered with a shake of his head, brows knit in confusion. He tugged at Dean’s shirt to get the older man to focus on him – he wanted to see Dean’s eyes when he finally admitted it. “It makes me love you – want you – even more.” The gasp that escaped Dean’s lips was really adorable if Sam was being honest. “I knew the minute you dragged me out of that club and pressed me against the Impala that I wanted to be with you.” Letting out a small chuckle, Sam recalled, “Hell, I bared my neck for you and you didn’t even take the bait!”

Again, Sam became absolutely serious when Dean didn’t seem like he was processing all of this fast enough. “I love you, Dean. I’ve always loved you – more than a brother should – but I was just too young and naïve to know what it actually meant. Well, I’m all grown up now and I know what I want.” Without thinking too much on it, Sam surged forward and crushed his lips against Dean’s, moaning softly when his brother seemed to get the point and pulled him in closer, deepening the kiss. “I want you, Dean. Just…not-not here, obviously. Take me away from all of this and just…well…take me.”

Another hitched breath caught in Dean’s throat at his brother’s words. God, he wanted nothing more than to take Sam and just be with him. But he had no idea if Sam was serious about this or if it was just something he was saying because he was suffering from PTSD or something. After all, this was the second time an Alpha had tried to get into his pants against his will. And maybe Sam just wanted Dean to make it all stop by claiming him, and he didn’t know what he was really agreeing to. Sure, the kid talked a big game, but that didn’t mean shit. As far as Dean knew, Sam was just shaking on the inside and hoping that Dean didn’t take him up on the offer.

But he wasn’t going to deny Sam the pleasure of getting the hell out of here. He didn’t like these parts any more than Sam must have now after what happened. “Yeah, we can get outta here,” he assured Sam, taking the younger man’s elbow and keeping him close. Tim could deal with Reggie’s body in any way he wanted. After all, no one was going to do anything about it if they knew Dean had killed him – it had been self-defense. Well, kind of self-defense – he was defending Sam, anyway. If he hadn’t have stopped them, they would have raped Sam. Tim was just lucky that he had been too worried about Sam to follow after him, otherwise, he would have met a similar fate.

Once they were in the car, Dean started her up, letting the familiar hum of the engine calm him down. Not only was he pissed off about what had almost happened to Sam, but now he was also horny as fuck because of what Sam said. But there was no way he was going to claim Sam. At least not yet. He’d waited this long – what was another few weeks? Or months? Or even possibly years? God, he was going to die at this rate. The want he felt for Sam was just too much. He practically _needed_ him now that he had marked him – and then that conversation in the convenience store had him nearly coming in his jeans.

As the car ride continued, Sam scooted closer to Dean, pressing his body against the Alpha’s just slightly. He didn’t want to make Dean wreck the car, after all. But he did want to be close to Dean. Until tonight, he hadn’t known what it meant to be marked – now he knew that it meant he felt a physical connection to Dean and he wanted to make it even stronger. Once he was claimed, Sam knew that it was going to be perfect. He and Dean would mate, and they would be inseparable – Sam couldn’t wait.

The entire way there, Dean thought his dick was going to explode. Sam was sitting so fucking close and he was actually touching him, which was making him all kinds of crazy. He needed Sam now, otherwise he knew that the Alpha in him might just take over. And that’s the last thing he wanted. When he claimed Sam, he wanted it to be special. He wanted it to be perfect – and he knew if the Alpha took over, it wouldn’t be what either of them wanted.

Finally, after what seemed like a decade, Dean pulled into the junk yard’s lot, pulling his baby into her usual spot behind the hut. Bobby was probably sleeping by now since it was well after two in the morning, so Dean tried not to make a lot of noise. Of course, Sam let the door slam, causing Dean to shoot him an angry glare. “Be quiet,” he hissed, rolling his eyes when Sam just shot him one of his adorable little looks. Dammit, Sam could seriously disengage Dean with just his eyes – he was in so much trouble.

Taking Sam into the hut, Dean gently closed the door, moaning in surprise when his brother shoved him against the door and pressed their bodies together. God, Sam was hard already, which had Dean growing even harder in ten seconds flat. Fuck, how the hell was he supposed to stop Sam from trying to get into his pants when he was like this? Hell, Dean wasn’t even sure he wanted to – he’d been waiting for so long to finally have his way with Sam, and now his brother was practically begging for it. What the harm be if he just gave in and let Sam have his way with him? Dean didn’t think it would matter. After all, from what Sam had told him on the car ride over, he and John weren’t exactly on the best terms anymore. So what if he claimed Sam – the younger man had always been his, anyway. It was just a matter of Dean actually staking his claim now.

What the hell? Sam wanted this and Dean had never been able to tell his brother no before. Surging forward, Dean crushed his lips against Sam’s, gripping the younger man’s biceps and pulling Sam as close as he could possibly get him. They were doing this. Dan didn’t want to wait, and he figured Sam didn’t either because he was begging so damn badly.

Soft moans and groans filled the room as Dean continued to ravage Sam’s mouth. He didn’t think he had ever been kissed so thoroughly and so well since he had gotten his first kiss in the ninth grade. Dean was actually taking the time to all but make love to Sam’s mouth, whereas that kid -- Sam didn't even remember his name -- kissed him roughly with tongues and teeth. Not Dean; he was actually really good at this, and Sam was surprised that he was so okay with that. 

Before he even realized what he was doing, Sam was pulling at Dean’s shirt, pushing the material up off Dean’s torso and yanking it off his body, tossing it onto the floor somewhere out of their way as his hands instantly groped the newly revealed flesh. He groaned softly once more as Dean pulled him away from the door and started moving towards the bed, Sam losing his shirt, as well, along the way. “Are you sure you want to do this?” Sam asked between kisses and panted breaths. “Because I don't want you to think that just because I'm kissing you like this that you have to do something you don't want.” Sam would be disappointed if they stopped, but he wouldn't force Dean into this.

“Yes,” Dean assured Sam without hesitation. “I want to be with you. I have wanted to be with you for a long time, but I had to wait for the right time to get you. John would have probably tried to kill me if I found you earlier.” Pushing Sam down onto the bed, Dean blanketed the younger man’s body with his own. “Dad hated me, but I didn't care. All I wanted was you, Sammy. You're all I ever wanted. But I would have never done anything if you didn't want to. I would have always given you a choice.” His hands slid along Sam’s chest down to his waistband, Dean’s thumbs hooking into the waistband of Sam’s jeans and tugging them down along with Sam’s boxers. “God Sammy, I want you so badly.”

Another deep moan broke from Sam’s throat as Dean’s hand wrapped around his hard cock, Sam’s hips moving on their own accord, begging for more. No one had ever touched him like this. Well, unless you counted the times that Sam had touched himself, but he didn't. And he could already tell that Dean was going to be a far more caring lover, which only turned him on more. His hands quickly shot to Dean’s jeans, pulling at the fabric roughly in an attempt to pop the button and yank the zipper open. When that didn’t work as he had planned, Sam let out a small whine, head dropping a bit so he could look at what he was doing. “I want these off,” he complained, blushing slightly when Dean chuckled at him and helped him remove the denim.

Now it was Dean’s turn to moan as his hard member rubbed against Sam’s thigh, Dean’s breathing picking up just a little more. “Mmm…feel so good, baby,” he mumbled into Sam’s neck before he pressed a light kiss to the tender skin. Never in a million years did he think something like this would be happening. And it was dangerous, for sure, but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Hell, if John burst through his door right now and saw them together, Dean wasn’t even sure he would care. All that mattered to him right now was that he had Sam and he was finally going to get to be with Sam just like he wanted to be. “Are you sure you want this?” he asked, just to make sure Sam really knew what he was doing here.

Without even taking a moment to think about it, Sam nodded, knowing exactly what he wanted without having to think too much about it. In all honesty, Sam had wanted this for a while, but he had been too scared to act upon it. Being an unclaimed Omega was dangerous though, and Sam wanted Dean to do this now. “Yes,” he mumbled, giving another small nod before his lips pressed against Dean’s own. “Please…don’t ask questions. Don’t…try to analyze this. Just…be with me.”

He didn’t have to be told twice – Dean’s lips crushed against Sam’s as another moan spilled from both their throats. If Sam didn’t want to talk, or have him analyze this, or whatever else, Dean wasn’t going to push him into anything. After all, it wasn’t like Dean wasn’t perfectly fine just being with Sam. Pulling back a little, Dean trailed his lips downward, teasing Sam’s neck with his lips and teeth, a small smile coming to his lips when the younger man groaned in pleasure. It seemed that Dean found one of Sam’s most sensitive areas, so he stored it away for later use. Maybe it would come in handy for the next time they did this.

As he continued to attack Sam’s neck, he reached into his nightstand and fished around for the lube, knowing that if he didn’t get inside Sam soon, he was going to go crazy with need. He barely suppressed the victory cry when he found it, pulling his hand from the drawer and tossing the tube onto the pillow beside Sam’s head before he crushed their lips together again, moaning softly when Sam’s fingers tangled in his hair. Sam was leaving no room for questions, letting Dean know with each of his actions that he wanted this. And Dean wanted this too, so there was nothing stopping them.

Before he could give himself any more time to dwell on what was about to happen here, Sam wrapped his leg around Dean’s hip, pulling the older man closer as he raised his hips, rubbing his hard member against Dean’s own, causing both men to groan softly once more. “Do it, Dean, please?” he whispered, breaths coming out in soft gasps. “I want you now…please?” He’d waited long enough to become a claimed Omega; Sam didn’t want to wait anymore. And judging by how hard Dean was, he didn’t want to wait any longer either. It wasn't like there was anything stopping them, after all.

Hearing Sam beg him like that really made Dean go crazy. “Yeah, okay,” he whispered softly, giving his head a small nod. Quickly, he grabbed the lube and popped off the cap, though taking one look at the wet spot on the mattress under Sam's ass, he knew he wasn't going to need it. Tossing the bottle aside, Dean rubbed his finger through Sam's slick, giving the younger man a small smirk as he maneuvered Sam’s leg so that it was tossed over his shoulder and pushed his index finger into Sam’s tight pucker, biting into his bottom lip softly when he felt Sam’s inner muscles squeeze tightly around the digit. “Relax, baby,” he whispered, pressing a soft kiss to Sam’s abdomen as he started moving his finger a bit to open Sam up. After all, he didn’t want to hurt the younger man when they finally got to the good part. 

Sam did as he was told and the ache went away a little, Sam figuring that his body would accept any part of Dean easily because he had been so needy for him the last few days. Not that he was complaining, of course. The less pain, the better in his opinion. After all, he was staring at Dean’s naked body and it wasn’t like he was lacking in the genital region; he was very well proportioned, which was another thing that made Sam kind of nervous. He just hoped that if it was going to hurt, the pain didn’t last long before it was overridden by the inevitable pleasure.

Once he thought Sam was ready for it, Dean added a second finger, scissoring the digits inside Sam slowly, knowing that even with Sam’s body willingly accepting Dean, this was going to hurt a little bit. He hadn’t been with many people, but he’d been with enough to know that preparation was key. If he went at this too fast, there was a chance he could hurt Sam, and that was the last thing he wanted. After a few more moments, Dean added a third finger, biting into Sam’s thigh gently, moaning possessively to let Sam know he was his, just in case there was any confusion. 

Finally, Dean felt that Sam was ready for his cock and he pulled his fingers away from Sam, moving to sit on his knees once more. “Are you ready, baby?” Dean asked softly, leaning over Sam and pressing his face into the crook of the younger man’s neck, breathing in his lover’s scent before he kissed his skin. 

Was he ready? That was the dumbest question Sam had ever heard. Of course he was ready! “Mmm-hmm…” he mumbled, nodding slightly as Dean kissed his way to Sam’s shoulder. Suddenly, Sam remembered that they were forgetting a very crucial part of sex, causing him to panic a little bit. “Wait…” he whispered, scrunching his shoulders up to make Dean stop kissing his neck and shoulder. “Dean, w-wait,” he repeated, pulling his head back to look at Dean’s face when the older man pulled back. “Do-Do you have a condom?” he asked, cheeks reddening at the question.

Fuck, a condom! Dean knew that he had been forgetting something when he’d been fishing around in the nightstand for the lube. Dammit, he couldn’t believe that he’d forget something like this. “Uh, yeah, just give me a second,” he mumbled, reaching for the nightstand drawer again and feeling around for the condoms he knew he kept in there somewhere. He didn’t bring people over here, but he had condoms, right? The last time he’d been in there, he thought he’d seen them. Then again, maybe that was his other apartment.

After what felt like forever, Dean finally found the condoms, tearing the package open with his teeth so he didn’t have to stop touching Sam with his one hand. The feel of Sam’s skin was amazing after all, and he loved touching him. Dean made quick work of getting the condom onto his erect member, tossing the package across the room as he shoved Sam onto his back again, the younger man having sat up when he realized they didn’t have a condom. Now there was nothing that could stop them from having sex, which is just what Dean wanted. He kept his movements slow as he pushed into Sam, kissing and nipping at the younger man’s lips to distract him from the pain that he was feeling. Soon, it would all be replaced with pleasure, but until then, Dean wanted to help in any way he could. Sure, it wasn’t a lot, but it was at least something.

As Dean pushed into him, Sam gripped his lover’s shoulders, focusing on the kisses and not the pain that was shooting up his spine. Thankfully, once Dean was sheathed to the hilt inside him, the pain didn’t last long, fading away quickly and leaving only pleasure and a deep feeling of want. Sam quickly hooked his leg around Dean’s thigh again, keeping Dean in place as his kisses grew hungrier and needier. “Dean, please…fuck me,” Sam whispered desperately, already pushing back against Dean’s cock inside him. “Please?”

It would have been cruel of Dean not to give Sam what he needed, especially when he was begging so prettily, so Dean began moving. He pulled his hips back, almost pulling completely out of Sam before he slammed back in, the bed rocking with their movements as they became more desperate and rougher. The way Sam was panting and moaning in his ear was enough to drive Dean crazy, kicking his lust up a few notches. Just as he felt his balls drawing up against his body, Dean let out a loud groan, head dropping to the crook of Sam’s neck, his extended canines sinking into his brother's skin as he spilled his seed into the younger man’s body, both their bodies shuddering with the intensity of their combined orgasms.

When he finally gave Sam every last drop that he could, Dean felt sated and more amazing than he’d ever felt before after sex, barely remembering to roll them onto their sides so he wasn't crushing Sam. Now maybe Sam would truly be his. The knot tying them together and the already scarring flesh on Sam's neck was testimony to that. “Mmm…” he moaned as he carded his fingers through Sam's hair, eyes slipping closed. “That was the most amazing thing I’ve ever experienced, I think,” Dean mumbled, nuzzling into Sam’s neck, breathing in the younger man’s scent.

At this point, all Sam was capable of was a small nod to let Dean know that he had been listening. His eyes were slipping closed before he even knew what was happening, the young man falling into a light sleep in the arms of his new lover. When the sun came up tomorrow morning, they were going to have a lot to deal with, but for now, Sam just wanted to enjoy this peaceful bliss he felt in this moment. It was perfect. But he knew that he couldn’t stay here like this. They were going to have to tell Bobby eventually. And then there was the issue of John that they had to deal with. But right now, Sam just wanted to bask. After all, they could be tied here for up to three hours, so there wasn't much they could do now.


	6. Chapter 6

When Sam finally dragged himself out of bed the next day, the sheets beside him were empty and cold. “Dean?” he asked, hissing in slight pain when he moved too quickly. There was an ache in his body – a good ache – but an ache all the same. It brought a smile to his face though when he thought about why his body was hurting the way it was. He was claimed now. Dean was his mate, and Sam had the marks on his body to prove it. No one was going to be able to take him away from his brother – his mate – now.

His smile widened when the door to the bathroom opened and Dean walked out, a cloud of steam following him from the hot shower he had been taking. Damn, Sam was the luckiest Omega in the world – his mate looked like a fucking porn star! And he was all Sam’s. To say that the younger man was going to have fun with that would have been an understatement. There was no way he was letting Dean leave this room until he’d knotted him again, that was for sure. He’d tie Dean to the bed if he had to – actually, that was a pretty good idea. Sam just might have to try that sometime.

“What are you grinnin’ about?” Dean asked, smirking down at his brother. The kid was fucking sexy and he knew how to make a ratty little twin bed look good. If he wasn’t such a composed Alpha, he would have gone over there and taken advantage of the way Sam was spread out on the bed like that. But he was a good boy, and there were things that they needed to be doing. Like telling Bobby about what happened. He knew that the older hunter wouldn’t care, but John Winchester was on his way here to help with a ghost problem that they were having and Dean needed to know that Bobby was going to have his back when he needed it. After all, he wasn’t going to put it past John to try to finish what he started three years ago when he found out.

At Dean’s words, Sam’s smile only grew wider, dimples denting his cheeks as he watched his brother move around the room. “You,” he answered simply, scooting his hips off the bed for a moment as he got into a more comfortable position. “Dean, c’mere. I want you to knot me again.” Sam didn’t see any reason to dance around it – he was always a pretty straight forward kind of guy, and now was no different.

Dean nearly slammed his fingers in the dresser drawer at Sam’s words, the older Winchester staring at Sam with an expression that made him look like a fish out of water. “What?” he asked, his voice sounding embarrassingly high. Clearing his throat, Dean finally managed to compose him. “Sam, we just came untied like three hours ago. Don’t you think we should…I don’t know, wait? I was thinking we should talk to Bobby. I mean, John’s coming here to help with a case and when he sees us together—”

Taking advantage of Dean’s decision to step closer to the bed, Sam walked on his knees to the edge of the mattress and gripped his brother’s shoulders, pulling him into a heated kiss, his fingers carding through Dean’s short-cropped hair. “I don’t care about him right now,” he whispered hotly against his brother’s plush lips. “I just wanna feel you inside me again. Please?” Sam knew that his brother had a soft spot for him, and he wasn’t above playing dirty to get what he wanted, his right hand sliding down Dean’s body to play with the knot in Dean’s towel. “We’re mates now Dean. Don’t you wanna start taking advantage of that? Hmm…like…I don’t know, trying to start a family of our own, or something?”

God yes, he wanted that – he wanted that so badly. To be able to fill Sam up with his pups and just have their own family; they wouldn’t have to worry about John or anyone else. Dean could keep Sam all for himself and there was nothing no one else could do about it. Yeah, he definitely wanted that. But there were other things that were getting in the way. Like the fact that Sam was only sixteen. Dean was sure the younger man didn’t want to get pregnant at sixteen. That was a little young. “Sammy, I do,” he whispered softly, giving his head a small nod. “I want that more than you could possibly believe. But…you’re still in school. I mean, do you even want to start a family this early?”

Well, sure Sam could see how that might be a little difficult, but they could figure it out. “I’m on summer break, Dean,” Sam explained, figuring that it would at least give them something to think about. After all, Sam had known since he became an Omega that he was going to have his Alpha’s pups one day. Sure, he hadn’t thought it was going to be so soon, but he was fine with it. He wanted to start a family with Dean as soon as he could. And he didn’t see anything wrong with that.

A small chuckle escaped Dean when Sam insisted that he wasn’t going to school right now. “Summer break doesn’t last nine months, Sammy,” he reminded, cupping his lover’s jaw and pulling Sam in for a brief kiss. “You only have two more years left and then we can talk about having kids. I mean, if you don’t want to go to college. There’s no need to rush, baby. We have all the time in the world.” He and Sam were going to be together for the rest of their lives, so they definitely had time. Again, he leaned in and pressed his lips against Sam’s before pushing him down onto his back once more. “Now, we have to go talk to Bobby, so get a shower and then get dressed. I’ll meet you inside.”

Although Sam had really been looking forward to having sex with Dean again, he got into the shower and did as he was told like a good little Omega. He had just gotten out of the shower and pulled his jeans on when he heard shouting coming from Bobby’s house. Quickly, Sam tossed a shirt over his head and jogged the few steps to Bobby’s back door, his eyes widening when he saw Bobby holding his father back and Dean standing just a few feet away.

Shit, he knew this was bound to happen. They had been coming to Sioux Falls before Sam left, so he should have known John would have continued on his journey there. Hell, John probably thought Sam would be here because he’d called Bobby, or something. Quietly, he walked into the house, wanting to hear what was going on.

The anger in John’s voice was ear-splitting. “I warned you that if you ever tried to find Sam again, I was going to kill you!” he screamed, struggling against his friend’s hold on him. “Why didn’t you just listen Dean?! Why the hell did you have to come back into my life and fuck with my son?!” Angrily, he snapped out the last question he had, “And tell Sam that you were his brother to boot? He doesn’t need to worry about this shit right now! He’s just a kid – he has other things on his plate!”

Before he gave Dean a chance to answer, John ordered, “And you better get your mark off him! Sam needs an Alpha who can take care of him! One who isn’t his own flesh and blood!” Shaking his head, John felt like he was going to be sick. “You need to just fucking forget about Sam and move on.”

“That’s never going to happen,” Dean assured John with a shake of his head. “Because he’s mine.” He was using all of the control he could muster on his Alpha because it just wanted to rip John Winchester apart for having the audacity to boss him around. Back then he wouldn’t have hurt John out of respect, but he wasn’t too sure that he would do that again. After all, he felt no respect for John Winchester now. “Don’t you get it, John? Sam’s always been mine. You made sure of that when you put him in my arms and told me to get him out of the house as fast as I could. And there’s nothing you’re going to do to take him away from me. It’s too late.”

Just as John was fighting to get out of Bobby’s hold, Sam made his presence known, the younger man completely passing John and moving to Dean’s side. “What’s going on in here?” he asked, frowning at his father. “What are you doing here?” He was hoping that John would just move on and go without him because Sam wasn’t ready to forgive him for what he had done to Dean. His own son, and John had nearly killed him. What the hell kind of a father did that to their own son?!

As soon as Sam turned his head to look at Dean, his claiming mark was visible, causing John’s eyes to go wide. “What the hell did you do to my son?!” John screamed, struggling against Bobby with a renewed effort. He couldn’t believe that Sam had been claimed – and by his own brother. No, John wasn’t going to stand for this!

Now, it was Sam’s turn to get angry, the younger man turning on his father with a deep frown on his lips. “He didn’t do anything I didn’t ask him to do!” Sam snapped at the older man. “And if you can’t accept that, then I suggest you leave. Dean and I are mated now, and there’s nothing you can do about it. So you can either deal with it and be our _father_ , or you can leave us alone.”

As soon as Bobby let him go, John glared at the three of them. They were all sick. The fact that Bobby wasn’t agreeing with him on this made him feel alone and just…hurt. “I can’t deal with this,” John finally mumbled, grabbing his jacket and storming out of the house. If he needed his son, he’d know where to find him, but right now, he just couldn’t deal with that.

Once John was gone, Sam felt like he had just been kicked. He almost couldn’t believe that his father had just left without even trying to get back in with Sam – then again, he wasn’t sure why he was so shocked. After all, this had been the man who beat his own son and kicked him to the curb three years ago out of fear that his sons would mate. And a lot of good that had done because Sam had still ended up with Dean. Turning to Dean, Sam could tell that his brother was going to say something – probably apologize – and Sam didn’t want to hear it. “Don’t Dean,” he warned, giving his head a small shake as he gripped his brother’s shirt and pulled him into a kiss. “He did this to himself. I gave him a chance to stay with me, and he turned it down. It was his choice, now he has to live with it.”

Yeah, Dean knew that John had brought this on himself, but it still hurt. He didn’t want Sam to have to lose his father for him. However, when Sam kissed him, Dean forgot all about it, figuring that there was absolutely nothing wrong with this and John was an idiot for giving Sam up over something so trivial. “So…does this mean you’re gonna stay with me now?” he asked, a deep chuckle working its way out of his chest when Sam just glared playfully at him. “Because I’m all right with that. Just saying. But you better not be a bed hog. In case you hadn’t noticed last night, the bed’s not too big and I take up a lot of space.”

Sam laughed when Dean told him that he took up a lot of space, looking his brother over. “You take up a lot of space? I’m taller than you, and you’re assuming you’re going to take up more space than I am?”

As they were arguing playfully, they were walking back out of the house, Dean’s arms around Sam’s waist and Sam’s hands fisted in Dean’s hair. Bobby could only stare at the two as they moved back to the hut where they were undoubtedly going to consummate their love a little more. He had almost forgotten what it was like to be newly mated. Rolling his eyes, Bobby closed his door, grabbing a bottle of beer and sitting at the table, staring out the window. “Idjits,” he mumbled with a small smile on his face.

John may not have wanted any part of his sons’ lives, but they were in Bobby’s life now. And they would have a spot there for as long as they wanted it.


End file.
